My First Love
by baekkie21
Summary: SEMI HIATUS—[CHAPTER 5 UPDATED] Ini hanyalah potongan dari kisah dimana Sehun untuk pertama kalinya hancur karena seorang wanita selain ibunya. Sepanjang apapun lubang yang memisahkan mereka, Sehun akan terus memutar otak agar bisa terus bersama cinta pertamanya. [GS FOR UKE;NO CHILDREN -18] RnR juseyo.
1. First Time To See You

**_Baekkie21 Present_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My First Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **_First Time To See You_**

 **.**

Luhan adalah gadis berdarah China yang sekarang tinggal menetap di Korea. Mama dan Baba Luhan tentu saja tidak bisa ikut pindah dengan Luhan ke Korea, ada perusahaan turun temurun dari kakek Luhan yang harus dijalankan dengan baik oleh Baba Luhan. Sebagai istri yang baik tentu Mama Luhan memilih tetap tinggal dengan Baba Luhan. Dan begini lah Luhan yang sekarang. Tidak lagi tinggal di mansion megah, ia hanya tinggal di apartemen yang cukup untuk ia tempati seorang diri atau bersama seorang temannya. Bukan karena Baba Luhan tak mampu untuk menyewakan Luhan apartemen yang mewah, orang tua Luhan ingin Luhan terbiasa dengan hidup sederhana dan bisa menjadi seseorang yang mandiri lagipula Luhan tak mempermasalahkan keputusan orang tua nya itu. Apartemen yang Luhan tempati termasuk apaartemen mewah, tapi tidak yang paling mewah seperti rumah Luhan yang ada di China.

Tahun ini adalah tahun kedua Luhan tinggal di Korea dan Luhan pastinya telah sukses menyesuaikan dirinya dan berbaur dengan yang lain. Terbukti saat ini Luhan telah memiliki dua orang sahabat dekat dari sekian banyak temannya, yaitu Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo. Luhan juga cukup dekat dengan Yixing, salah satu temannya di sekolah yang juga berasal dari negeri tirai bamboo itu walaupun tak sedekat dengan Kyungsooo dan Baekhyun.

Singkat ceritanya, Luhan menjadi dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dimulai dari Luhan yang mendapat hukuman dari seniornya saat Masa Orientasi Siswa tahun lalu. Entah apa itu sebuah kebetulan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga bernasib sama seperti Luhan. Jadi, mereka mulai dekat dari saat itu.

" _Bersihkan kamar mandi ini sampai bersih!"perintah salah satu senior tak terbantahkan, para siswa baru hanya bisa menunduk dan mengangguk._

" _Hey, bisa aku meminta bantuanmu?"tanya salah satu gadis ke gadis lainnya._

" _Tentu saja, aku Luhan njgomong-ngomong"gadis yang tadi meminta toloong menyambut jabat tangan Luhan._

" _Aku Kyungsoo dan itu Baekhyun"gadis dengan nama Kyungsoo itu menunjuk salah satu gadis yang sedang mengepel tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri._

" _Ey, kalian membicarakan ku?"ternyata Baekhyun mendengar lalu datang menghampiri Luhan dan Kyungsoo._

" _Semoga kita bisa berteman baik"ucap Baekhyun senang sambil menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak Luhan berjabat tangan. Dengan senang hati Luhan menerimanya._

" _Iya, kuharap begitu"_

" _Ey, kau tak apa?"Luhan refleks menahan seorang siswa lelaki yang hampir terpeleset di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga tak dapat menutupi rasa kagetnya._

" _Eum, terima kasih"balas namja itu datar. Luhan ingin mengomel dengan sikap kurang ajar namja yang baru saja ditolongnya, namun ia memaklumi sikap namja itu. Yah, mungkin karena mereka baru bertemu. Seperti namja itu menganggapnya orang asing begitu, mungkin._

" _Hey Hun, cepat kembali, Yunho sunbae menunggu kita"panggil salah seorang namja jakung di depan toilet khusus guru ini._

" _Ya"balas namja yang dipanggil datar lalu melangkah malas ke arah temannya itu._

" _Dia keren ya?"puji Baekhyun menggebu-gebu setelah kedua namja tadi keluar._

" _Maksudmu yang tadi Luhan tolong? Dia terlalu dingin"komentar Kyungsoo._

" _Tidak, yang meanggilnya itu"sanggah Baekhyun cepat._

" _Semoga kau berjodoh dengannya"ucap Luhan dengan kekehan._

" _Iya, dia kan seangkatan kita"tambah Kyungsoo._

" _Hey, bersihkan dengan benar!"tiba salah seorang sunbae berteriak memperingati. Dengan cepat Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo kembali membersihkan toilet._

...

_First Time To See You_

...

Rupanya cuplikan masa lalu Luhan menjadi kenyataan. Sebulan setelah itu Baekhyun manjadi semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol karena mereka masuk ke dalam club yang sama, club musik. Lalu setelah tiga bulan dekat, Chanyeol dengan resmi menyatakan cintanya ke Baekhyun di depan semua murid ketika ia selesai latihan Basket.

"Baek, apakah benar hari ini ada latihan tambahan untuk club basket?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencomot donat strawberry milik Baekhyun.

"Iya, kemarin malam Chanyeol mengirimku pesan tentang latihan tambahan itu, memangnya Kai tak mengatakannya kepadamu?"tanya Baekhyun menggoda disusul dengan siulan Luhan membuat pipi Kyungsoo makin memerah.

"Ekhem, jadi Kyungsoo sudah _taken_? Berarti aku sendirian dong"ucap Luhan dengan menambahkan ekspresi sedih yang ia buat-buat. Bagi Kyungsoo, kedua sahabatnya itu sedang bersekongkol untuk memojokan dirinya.

"Kau itu tidak _single_ Luhan, setiap hari ada setangkai bunga di lokermu"sangkal Baekhyun dengan mulut masih mengunyah donat strawberry buatannya.

"Ish, entah siapa yang meletakannya, yang jelas dia bukan kekasihku"kesal Luhan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Jadi, kini aku sendirian, kalian berdua sudah _taken_ "ucap Luhan berpura-pura sedih.

"Aish… Kalian ini, aku masih _single_ kalau kalian mau tahu saja"balas Kyungsoo kesal padahal ia mati-matian menahan pipinya yang siap merona ketika Kai tiba-tiba lewat bersama teman-temannya di depan meja mereka.

"Byunnie, itu donat buatanmu, hmm?"Chanyeol mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, lalu dengan seenak jidatnya ia mengambil satu donat Baekhyun. Mungkin jika Chanyeol bukan kekasih Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah menjitak Chanyeol dengan sifat kurang ajarnya itu.

"Iya, itu Baekhyun yang buat!"celetuk Luhan semangat karena Baekhyun masih diam menikmati pipinya yang merona. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan bangga seperti orang gila.

"Kalian lihat, kekasihku memang sangat hebat walaupun donat buatannya tidak lebih manis dari dirinya sendiri"ucapnya bangga dengan deretan gigi putihnya yang sengaja ia pamerkan. Kedua sahabatnya hanya mendecih mendengarkan ocehan sahabat happy virus mereka yang berlagak seperti idiot.

"Eh, aku yakin jika Kyungsoo yang mengajarinya, lagipula yang buat donatnya itu Baekhyun tapi kenapa kau yang pamer, huh?"cerocos Kai ketus lalu beralih melirik ke arah Kyungsoo lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Masih _single_ rupanya, jadi aku ada kesempatan bukan?"bisik Kai pelan persis di telinga Kyungsoo lalu menarik wajahnya kembali. Pipi tembem Kyungsoo sudah bisa dipastikan memanas lalu mengeluarkan warna pink. Kyungsoo benci saat itu terjadi padanya, apalagi ketika itu terjadi karena Kai.

"Hey, hey, bilang saja kau iri lagipula di sini aku memamerkan Baekhyun bukan donatnya dan lagi kalau kau memang tertarik dengan gadis pendek dengan mata bolanya itu langsung tembak saja, jangan hanya menggodanya terus"balas Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek di akhir kalimatnya. Kai mendelik tajam ke sahabat dengan mulut besarnya itu lalu berbalik lagi dan menampilkan senyuman canggungnya ke gadis incarannya, tepatnya gadis yang telah memikatnya.

"Kalian benar-benar"umpat Luhan dengan seorang namja yang Luhan tak kenali secara bersamaan. Bisa dibilang ini pertama kali ia melihat namja itu, Luhan menoleh. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca _name tag_ yang ada di jas almamater namja itu.

Oh Sehun.

Tapi sepertinya Luhan pernah bertemu atau ah… Luhan tak ingat dan tak peduli itu.

"Kalian akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, tapi ngomong-ngomong kalian cocok untuk menjadi sepasang _kekasih_ tahu" Chanyeol rupanya sedang memulai perang dengan sahabat bermuka datarnya itu. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan datar tapi tajam yang Sehun tujukkan untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Baek, namja itu _menyeramkan_ bukan?"bisik Kyungsoo yang juga bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Sehun.

"Iya, setidaknya aku sudah bertemu sekitar 3 atau 4 kali dengannya, dia lumayan tertutup ketika aku datang menghampiri Chanyeol"bisik Baekhyun membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Dan lagi, dia itu tak pernah tersenyum dan sangat hemat dalam berbicara"tambah Baekhyun lagi masih tetap berbisik.

"Pantas saja dia masih melajang, yahh walaupun banyak sih siswi yang memohon cinta ke dia"balas Kyungsoo berbisik sambil menatap Sehun sekilas.

"Eum, ngomong-ngomong apa yang Chanyeol katakan itu tidak salah juga sih, kau kan bisa mencobanya, Hun"sahut Kai tiba-tiba dengan nada menggoda di akhir kalimatnya. Sahutan Kai itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo memberikan cubitan sayangnya ke pinggang Kai. Yang dicubit hanya bisa meringis lalu memanyunkan bibirnya merajuk ke _kekasih_ nya, ralat _calon kekasih_ nya itu.

"Tutup mulutmu dan jangan campuri urusanku. Urus saja urusan kalian sendiri"balas Sehun datar terkesan tak perduli. Sedangkan Luhan, ia masih bersabar menunggu waktunya untuk mengeluarkan omelannya.

"Karena kita sahabatmu maka kami ikut campur urusanmu, lagipula kami dengan senang hati merekomendasikan Luhan untuk memutus status _lajang_ mu itu" Oh tidak, mulut besar dan blak-blakan Chanyeol mulai lagi. Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, masih terlalu pagi untuk bertengkar dengan sahabat kurang ajarnya itu.

"Luhan itu cantik, pintar, dan pastinya tidak manja jadi itu pas sekali dengan tipe ideal mu"kini bukan Chanyeol lagi yang kompor, tapi Kai dengan berani sudah ikut serta. Chanyeol sengaja menyenggol lengan kekasihnya. Baekhyun menoleh, ia mengerti jika Chanyeol ingin ia ikut membuka suara juga.

"Eum, menurutku kalian itu memang cocok, kalian juga sama-sama populer di sekolah"Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya takut-takut, ia tak menyadari Luhan mulai menatapnya kesal.

"Populer di sekolah? Alasan yang tak masuk akal, Soo Jung atau Irene juga populer, kenapa kalian tak jodohkan eum.. Oh Jehun, eh maksudku Oh Sehun dengan mereka"sungut Luhan kesal sambil mengeja ulang nama Sehun. Sehun sempat mendelik kesal ke arah Luhan karena salah menyebut namanya.

"Ya karena… akan asik jika kau berpacaran dengan Sehun. Seperti aku dengan Baekhyun dan Kai dengan Kyungsoo"celetuk Chanyeol. _'Dasar idiot'_ kurang lebih itulah arti tatapan Sehun ke arah Chanyeol saat ini.

"Ya! Aku bukan kekasih Kai, Park Yoda!"Kyungsoo dengan kesal menggetok kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok.

"Argh, Oke-oke kalau begitu _calon kekasih_ "ralat Chanyeol. Kyungsoo diam tak tahu harus merespon apa, ia bahkan tak menyadari Kai mendekatkan dirinya ke Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Eum, _calon kekasih_ ya?"bisik Kai pelan penuh penekanan. Kyungsoo sontak langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kai. Suara serak dan berat Kai cukup membuatnya gemetar.

"Setidaknya pukulan dari gadis pendek itu bisa membuat otakmu bergeser menjadi lebih benar"ucap Sehun masih dengan nada datarnya. Kai sebenarnya kesal saat Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _gadis pendek_ walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu, tapi tangan Kyungsoo segera menggenggam tangan Kai sambil menggeleng.

"Aku pergi"lagi-lagi Luhan dan Sehun mengucapkannya bersamaan dan sama-sama dengan nada datar. Chanyeol semakin menunjukkan senyuman sumingrahnya.

"Sudah kubilang kalian itu jodoh, terima saja"ucap Chanyeol berlaqgak seperti bisa membaca masa depan. Sehun mendecih mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mencarikanku yeoja yang lebih er—"Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya, manik matanya mengamati Luhan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"—yeoja yang lebih _sexy_ dan elegan"balas Sehun lalu dengan seenaknya berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan yang lain tanpa melihat ekspresi kesal yang Luhan tunjukkan.

"Dasar laki-laki mesum"umpat Luhan lalu berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berjalan lebih cepat dari Sehun, membuatnya kini beralan di depan Sehun. Sehun mngerutkan alisnya melihat tingkah _aneh_ Luhan.

"Hey kau, jangan melamun, ada tiang di hadapanmu"Sehun memperingati Luhan dengan nada datar tapi Luhan tak mendengarnya hingga…

 _Grep_

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan. Bola mata Luhan membola ketika manik matanya sekarang disuguhi dengan dada bidang Sehun yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tidak, wajah Luhan memerah lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang ada tiang di depanmu"bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan membuat bulu kuduk Luhan bergidik mendengarnya.

"Dan sepertinya kau perlu ke dokter mata, bisa jadi kau rabun"tambah Sehun lagi membuat pipi Luhan memanas seketika.

"Hey, Lu. Jangan marah, kami hanya bercanda"tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang langsung menepuk pundaknya. Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya, manik matanya melihat sosok Sehun sudah berjalan menjauh darinya, tak lama kemudian ia melihat Kai dan Chanyeol berlari menyusul Sehun.

"Kau memperhatikan Sehun terus ya?"tebak Baekhyun kesal karena tak dapat respon dari sahabat Chinanya itu. Sedari tadi Baekhyun mencoba mengamati sorot mata sahabatnya itu dan ia dapat menyimpulkan Luhan sibuk memperhatikan punggung tegap Sehun yang berjalan menjauh dari tempat mereka. Luhan tersentak lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, untuk apa memperhatikan manusia es itu, yasudahlah lebih baik sekarang kita ke kelas"ketus Luhan tanpa sadar. Luhan mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang tertangkap basah sedang menatap punggung tegap Sehun yang mulai berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Lu, tunggu!"Luhan tak sadar jika ia berjalan duluan meninggalkan dua sahabatnya di belakang, ia berhenti lalu tersenyum lima jari ke arah sahabatnya.

"Kau aneh sekali"komentar Kyungsoo curiga, Luhan tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Luhan seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaan kalian saja, kajja"Luhan berjalan paling depan seolah memimpin kedua sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun namun Baekhyun hanya menghendikan bahunya lalu menyusul Luhan.

"Kyung, kenapa diam saja, Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah jalan duluan"bisikan Kai membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Wajahnya memerah lagi dan Kyungsoo membenci itu. Kai menatap gadis imut di hadapannya ini gemas.

"Eumm, nanti sepulang sekolah aku tunggu di ruang dance, _calon kekasihku_ "tutur Kai dengan tangan yang masih mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo. Ia juga menekankan kata _calon kekasihku_ yang tentunya membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona.

"Uch iyou umh"Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan nada yang kelewat lucu karena Kai belum berhenti mencubit pipinya.

"Sekarang kau susul kedua sahabatmu, sampai nanti"pamit Kai tak lupa dengan mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

Ah… Kyungsoo jadi merona lagi. Begitu tersadar dengan bunyi bel sekolah yang sudah berdering, Kyungsoo langsung berlari mengejar kedua sahabatnya yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

"Luhan? Xiao Luhan?"samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara seseorang menggumamkan nama Luhan. Kaki mungilnya jadi terhenti. Ia menyipitkan mata bolanya.

"Itu Se-Sehun?"gumam Kyungsoo bingung sekaligus curiga.

"Hey, Kyungsoo, ternyata kau di sini, ayo cepat"tiba-tiba kedua sahabatnya datang menghampirinya. Kyungsoo menampakkan cengiran polosnya lalu ikut ke kelas bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo masih bingung sekaligus ragu, apa benar tadi Sehun yang menggumamkan nama Luhan?

…

…

_My First Love_

…

…

"Aku duluan ya"pamit Kyungsoo sambil menutup pintu lokernya. Entah memang mungkin ditakdirkan untuk delalu bersama, loker Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan letaknya bersebelahan.

"Kyung, kau tak ikut nonton latihan tambahan club basket? Latihannya mulai mungkin 15 menit lagi"tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak nonton, aku harus menemui Kai di ruang club dance, nanti aku menyusul ke sana"balas Kyungsoo dengan kantung kresek yang di genggamnya.

"Mau menemui _calon kekasih_ mu ya?"goda Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang lalu membuka lokernya. Seperti biasa, aka nada setangkai bunga dan note kecil.

-" _Semoga harimu menyenangkan manis –Pangeranmu—"_ -

Luhan tersenyum membacanya, setidaknya hal ini menyenangkan dan menghibur dirinya.

"Itu minuman isotonic sebanyak itu hanya untuk _Kai_?"tanya Luhan dengan nada menggoda di akhir kalimatnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin Kai akan membagikan ke teman-temannya"balas Kyungsoo, ia mengecek arloji kesayangannya, arloji pink tosca pemberian Kai. Ia harus segera ke ruang club dance.

"Aku pergi dulu ya"Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang terkikik gemas akibat tingkahnya.

"Kadang aku penasaran siapa _'Pangeran'_ mu itu"tutur Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan terus memperhatikan bunga mawarnya. Luhan terkekeh.

"Setidaknya ini menyenangkan, hahaha"Luhan kemudian melihat ada beberapa tangkai bunga mawar yang sudah layu masih ia letakkan di dalam lokernya. Sedangkan sticky notes yang selalu ia dapat, ia tempel di lokernya.

"Lu, kau setelah ini tak ada acara kan?"tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Luhan terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"tanya Luhan balik lalu menutup lokernya setelah selesai menata beberapa buku dan berkaca. Di sekolah mereka, setiap loker memiliki sebuah cermin panjang. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan memakai eyeliner nya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, kau ikut nonton basket ya"ajak Baekhyun semangat.

"Tidak mau, aku tak suka basket dan aku tak ingin ujung-ujungnya aku di bully lagi seperti tadi"tolak Luhan sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang fokus memakai eyeliner nya.

"Eyyy, kami tak akan mem _bully_ dirimu lagi, lagipula tadi itu hanya bercanda, seperti tidak tahu Park Chanyeol saja"balas Baekhyun yang masih fokus memakai eyeliner nya. Ia tersenyum puas setelah selesai, ia memang ahli dalam hal _make up_.

"Ayolah Lu, kau hanya menemaniku dan Kyungsoo, kita sahabat bukan?"Luhan memutar bola matanya malah ketika Baekhyun sudah seperti ini. Selalu membawa embel-embel _'sahabat'_.

"Eughh, baiklah tapi aku tidak ikut jika selesai menonton harus berkumpul dengan Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun lagi atau dengan teman-teman mereka lainnya"balas Luhan final. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Di tutupnya pintu loker miliknya lalu mengecek arlojinya. Sekitar 7 menit lagi latihan dimulai.

"Ayo, kita ke kantin, aku ingin beli beberapa snack dan minuman"ajak Baekhyun ceria sambil menggandeng lengan Luhan semangat. Luhan memang kesal, tapi ia juga senang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat terbaiknya dan orang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

…

_First Time To See You_

…

Luhan hanya duduk diam di salah satu bangku menunggu Baekhyun selesai membeli snack dan minuman. Sebelumnya Luhan sudah memesan bubble tea ke Baekhyun.

"Sudah selesai?"tanya Luhan ketika Baekhyun duduk di bangku sebelahnya dengan dua kantung plastik penuh dengan snack dan minuman. Baekhyun mengangguk. Luhan menyipitkan matanya, sepertinya ada yang kurang dari belanjaan Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, dimana bubble tea pesananku?"tanya Luhan curiga, Baekhyun menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa dengan pesanan Luhan itu. Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya membuat Luhan mendengus.

"Ya sudah, kau duluan saja ke lapangan, nanti aku menyusul"ucap Luhan, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan lama-lama, aku tunggu di sana dengan Kyungsoo, tadi Kyungsoo menghubungi ku kita duduk di kursi barisan pertama"jelas Baekhyun ikut berdiri, bersiap pergi dngan dua kantung plastik yang ia bawa, lumayan berat sih.

"Eum, aku tak lama, hanya beli bubble tea, kau mau titip sesuatu?"tawar Luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku lebih tertarik dengan milkshake strawberry dan aku sudah membeli nya"balas Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan milkshake strawberry miliknya. Luhan mendengus lagi.

"Giliran titipanku kau lupa, tapi kau tak pernah lupa dengan buah berry berwarna merah itu"rajuk Luhan, Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku untuk itu, oke. Sudah lah, aku harus segera ke sana. Kau jangan lama-lama ya"pamit Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan ke arah yang berbeda.

"Eum, bubble tea taro satu/bubble tea chocolate satu"Luhan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memesan bersamaan dengannya.

"Kau?"Luhan menunjuk Sehun yang sudah siap dengan seragam basket melekat ditubuhnya. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sambil memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya.

"Kenapa?"balas Sehun datar, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menatap Bibi Song yang sedang meracik bubble tea pesanannya sekaligus pesanan lelaki menyebalkan di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kita selalu bertemu?"monolog Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh ke namja di sebelahnya. Sehun menoleh lagi dan tatapannya bertemu denga tatapan Luhan.

"Aneh atau memang kau yang mengikutiku? Aku tahu aku populer"Sehun dengan tingkat kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi membuat sebuah kesimpulan yang membuat Luhan mendecih.

"Huh? Mengikutimu? Memangnya aku sudah gila? Dan lagi aku juga populer, banyak siswa di sekolah ini yang bahkan lebih populer dari mu"balas Luhan dengan nada yang sama meremehkan seperti nada bicara Sehun tadi.

"Aku terkejut"balas Sehun dengan nada yang sangat menjengkelkan untuk Luhan. Luhan harap Bibi Song telah selesai meracik bubble tea pesanannya.

"Ini pesanan kalian, kalian ini pasangan muda yang lucu"kekeh Bibi Song membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Bibi aku bukan kekasihnya, aku kan masih waras"balas Luhan lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar won.

"Betul, itu tidak mungkin aku menjadikannya kekasih"ucap Sehun lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar won seperti Luhan.

"Kalian ini ada-ada saja, ya sudah sana Sehun kau harus segera latihan basket"Bibi Song mengingatkan, Sehun tersenyum untuk itu. Luhan sedikit terkejut, ia tak tahu Sehun bisa tersenyum juga.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan ke arah yang sama namun berjauhan. Sehun sempat menuduh Luhan mengikutinya namun dengan sama sinis nya Luhan menyanggah itu. Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar aneh, baru kenal sudah seperti ini.

Luhan mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar, Baekhyun menghubunginya, pasti Baekhyun ingin berkata _"Luhan kau dimana? Cepatlah kemari dan jangan berpikiran untuk tak ikut menonton!"_.

"Halo, iya Baek ada apa?"

" _Luhan kau dimana? Cepatlah kemari dan jangan berpikiran untuk tak ikut menonton!"_

Dan benar sekali tebakan Luhan.

"Iya, aku sudah jalan menuju lapangan, kau tunggu saja dan aku tak akan kabur karena aku bukan seorang tahanan"kekeh Luhan lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Baekhyun. Namun karena Luhan tak memperhatikan jalannya…

 _Bruk_

"Argh! Aku mulai latihan kurang dari 5 menit lagi dan kaosku basah karena ulahmu!"bentak Sehun sambil menunjuk Luhan geram. Luhan tahu ia salah dan ia tak bisa melawan. Ia menunduk takut. Sehun menggeram, ia tak bisa melihat wanita menangis.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan menangis, aku bisa urus ini"ucap Sehun terdengar lumayan frustasi. Luhan yang merasa bersalah ingin membantu setidaknya sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Ehm, biarkan aku membantumu, sebagai permintaan maafku"ucap Luhan takut-takut. Sehun terlihat memperhatikan sekitar. Sudah sepi, kebanyakan para siswa menonton latihan basket atau sudah pulang.

"Hey, tangkap"Luhan mendongak lalu menangkap kaos Sehun. Wajah Luhan memanas ketika menyadari Sehun toples. Kulitnya putih bersih dan terlihat abs-nya mulai terbentuk. Luhan menggelengkan wajahnya cepat.

"Sudahlah, berhenti mengagumi badanku, sekarang ikuti aku cepat"perintah Sehun, dapat Luhan dengar samar Sehun sedang menahan tawanya, Luhan hanya bisa mengumpati dirinya sendiri dan Sehun juga. Pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan sekali. Dengan malas Luhan buru-buru mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

…

_First Time To See You_

…

"Lu, kenapa lama sekali? Untung latihannya di undur karena katanya Sehun ada sedikit masalah"tanya Baekhyun cepat. Luhan mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman.

" _Untung latihannya di undur karena katanya Sehun ada masalah"_ ucapan Baekhyun di bagian itu makin membuat Luhan susah menghapus ingatannya di bagian ia menjadi seperti budak Sehun itu.

"Tadi aku ke toilet sebentar"balas Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ah, Luhan benar-benar tak bisa menghapus ingatannya ketika harus menunggu Sehun mengganti kaosnya di ruang ganti. Ia tahu kalau Sehun sengaja mengerjainya tadi.

" _Tak usah tutup matamu, aku tahu kau ingin melihat tubuhku bukan, kau beruntung bisa melihatnya, tak banyak fansku bisa seberuntung dirimu"_

" _Dasar namja gila yang mesum"_

" _Ow, kau sepertinya yang tergila-gila dengan tubuhku sekaligus wajahku"_

" _Cih percaya diri sekali"_

" _Itu kenyataan"_

Cuplikan percakapannya tadi dengan Sehun itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang di otaknya, ia tak bisa fokus saat ini. Ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan. Bertemu dengan manusia es dengan otak jahilnya ditambah dengan kelakuan menyebalkannya. Ugh, kalau bukan karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Luhan lebih memilih tidur siang di ranjang _hello kitty_ -nya saja.

…

…

_My First Love_

…

…

Latihan basket sudah selesai, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memaksa Luhan untuk ikut ke ruangan club basket. Dengan segala paksaan, dengan berat hati Luhan menerima ajakan kedua sahabatnya itu Luhan berjalan malas turun ke lapangan dari kursi penonton sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan Semangat '45 berlari ke arah sebuah ruangan dekat lapangan.

 _Duk_

"Aw… sakit"tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan bola basket memukul kepalanya. Ia menggeram kesal dan menoleh mencari pelakunya.

"Aish… Kau lagi, dasar namja menyebalkan, tidak bisa tak mengusikku barang sekali saja"umpat Luhan kesal, namja yang Luhan maskud tertawa.

"Sudah kubilang kau rabun, pergilah ke dokter mata. Sudah tahu ada yang masih main basket, tapi tetap saja berjalan di tengah lapangan"sahut namja itu mengejek lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mengelus kepalanya yang sdeikit timbul sebuah benjolan.

"Kurang ajar"umpat Luhan kesal lalu berjalan ke ruangan club basket itu.

"Hey, lihat tumben Sehun tertawa selepas itu"ucap Kai heran, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Sudah kubilang mereka berjodoh"celetuk Chanyeol sok tau membuat Baekhyun reflek menjitaknya.

"Diam, aku tak ingin bertengkar dengan Luhan karenamu"perintah Baekhyun tak terbantahkan.

"Kau Kai, jangan ikut-ikutan"ucap Kyungsoo memperingati. Kai dan Chanyeol langsung hormat. Benar-benar kelakuan mereka.

…

…

…

_First Time To See You_

…

…

…

_My First Love_

…

…

…

" _Annoying Oh Sehun"_

" _Cute Luhan"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite this story guys**


	2. Thank You

_Latihan basket sudah selesai, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memaksa Luhan untuk ikut ke ruangan club basket. Dengan segala paksaan, dengan berat hati Luhan menerima ajakan kedua sahabatnya itu Luhan berjalan malas turun ke lapangan dari kursi penonton sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan Semangat '45 berlari ke arah sebuah ruangan dekat lapangan._

 _Duk_

 _"Aw… sakit"tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan bola basket memukul kepalanya. Ia menggeram kesal dan menoleh mencari pelakunya._

 _"Aish… Kau lagi, dasar namja menyebalkan, tidak bisa tak mengusikku barang sekali saja"umpat Luhan kesal, namja yang Luhan maskud tertawa._

 _"Sudah kubilang kau rabun, pergilah ke dokter mata. Sudah tahu ada yang masih main basket, tapi tetap saja berjalan di tengah lapangan"sahut namja itu mengejek lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mengelus kepalanya yang sdeikit timbul sebuah benjolan._

 _"Kurang ajar"umpat Luhan kesal lalu berjalan ke ruangan club basket itu._

 _"Hey, lihat tumben Sehun tertawa selepas itu"ucap Kai heran, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju._

 _"Sudah kubilang mereka berjodoh"celetuk Chanyeol sok tau membuat Baekhyun reflek menjitaknya._

 _"Diam, aku tak ingin bertengkar dengan Luhan karenamu"perintah Baekhyun tak terbantahkan._

 _"Kau Kai, jangan ikut-ikutan"ucap Kyungsoo memperingati. Kai dan Chanyeol langsung hormat. Benar-benar kelakuan mereka._

 **_Baekkie21 Present_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My First Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **_T** hank **Y** ou **_**

 **.**

Lagu milik Adam Lavine itu mengalun indah tepat saat matahari mulai bergerak naik menggantikan bulan yang cahayanya mulai memudar. Dengan berat hati Luhan bangun dari mimpi indahnya, tangannya bergerak meraba-raba sebuah meja rias di sebelah ranjang queen sizenya.

"Lu, matikan alarm mu"ucap seseorang yang tidur di sebelah Luhan, matanya masih terpejam erat. Luhan mendengus mendengarnya.

"Eung, aku sedang mencari ponselku" Setelah mematikan alarmnya, Luhan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil melirik dua orang yang masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Salah satunya adalah orang yang tadi mengeluh masalah alarm Luhan.

Dan kedua orang itu adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Hey, bangun!"ucap Luhan sedikit meninggikan nadanya sambil menggulung rambutnya ke atas. Luhan berdecak, kedua sahabatnya itu masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Salahkan Baekhyun yang semalam memaksa untuk nonton film berjudul _'Pure Love'_ dan berakhir mereka bertiga baru tertidur pukul 1 dini hari.

"Bangunnn ini sudah jam setengah tujuh! Ayolahhh" Luhan terus memukul kedua sahabatnya itu dengan guling. Luhan menggeram melihat kedua sahabatnya masih tak memberikan reaksi. Manik matanya memincing ke arah jam dinding.

Ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh, ia harus segera membangunkan kedua orang menyebalkan yang sedang tidur di ranjangnya itu.

"Yak! Kalian ini ingin mati huh! Cepat bangun!" Luhan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, ia menendang-nendang bokong kedua sahabatnya, Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu membuka matanya. Ia mengelus bokongnya yang telah menjadi sasaran empuk Luhan.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah jam dinding, ini sudah siang. Manik matanya berganti melirik Luhan yang masih menendang bokong Baekhyun dengan brutal. Namanya juga Byun Baekhyun, kalau ia sudah mengantuk, tak ada yang bias membangunkannya. Kecuali ibunya dan Chanyeol tentunya.

"Aish, jika ia tahu ia susah dibangunkan, seharusnya ia tak mengajak kita nonton hingga pagi hanya karena ada actor idolanya, si Dyo itu" Luhan mengomel seperti seorang ibu yang tengah membangunkan anaknya. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Lu, kau mandi saja dulu, biar aku yang membangunkan Baekhyun"ucap Kyungsoo setelah menggulung rambutnya ke atas seperti Luhan. Luhan mengangguk senang. Selain Chanyeol dan nyonya Byun, Kyungsoo bias membangunkan Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Kau jangan mandi lama-lama, aku dan Baekhyun juga perlu mandi!"ucap Kyungsoo sedikit menyindir dengan kekehan kecilnya dibalas delikan tajam Luhan. Siapa yang tak tau, Luhan akan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam paling cepat untuk mandi.

"Kau ini, aku tak mandi terlalu lama kok. Eum, ya"balas Luhan dengan handuk yang ia baru saja ambil dari lemari besarnya. Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Tak lama apanya, cih"Kyungsoo mendecih, Luhan hanya mengeluarkan V sign nya lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hey bangun"ucap Kyungsoo malas sambil menepuk-nepuk bokong Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya lalu mengelus-elus bokongnya.

"Ish, kau ini membuat bokongku makin sakit saja"gerutu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo terkekeh. Ia berdiri lalu mengambil sebuah handuk di lemari Luhan.

"Siapa suruh susah sekali dibangunkan, kau tahu betapa brutalnya Luhan menendangmu tadi"kekeh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tahu itu, aku berniat mengerjainya tapi tak menyangkan jika Luhan sampai menendang bokongku. Kau juga menepuk bokongku"sungut Baekhyun kesal masih mengelus bokongnya.

"Sudahlah ini sudah siang, aku akan mandi di kamar mandi sebelah, kau mau menunggu atau mandi bersama ku?"Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada menggoda di akhir kalimatnya. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Aku lebih baik menunggumu saja, aku masih waras ya"balas Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berjalan ke luar kamar Luhan dengan seragam lengkap di tangannya.

"Jangan mandi terlalu lama seperti Luhan, aku mempercayaimu Kyungsoo"ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi lalu beranjak mengecek ponselnya.

"Yak! Aku mendengarmu nona Byun"pekik Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

" _Pagi juga, yeol. Tumben menghubungiku sepagi ini, ada apa?"_ Rupanya panggilan dari Chanyeol yang membuat ponsel Baekhyun bergetar.

" _Kau sudah mandi heum? Ini sudah siang"_

" _Belum, aku masih menunggu Luhan dan Kyungsoo selesai dan aku berani bertaruh jika Kyungsoo lebih dulu selesai"_ kekeh Baekhyun, terdengar di seberang sana Chanyeol ikut terkekeh.

"Nona Byun!"pekik Luhan lagi membuat pasanagan BaekYeol itu makin terbahak.

" _Nanti aku jemput ya, tapi tidak pakai mobil, aku pakai motor nanti"_

" _Eum, memangnya ada apa dengan mobilmu?"_

" _Biasa, servis bulanan"_

" _Oh baiklah, ya sudah aku tutup ya"_

" _Eh sebentar, Kai tadi titip pesan, tolong katakan ke Kyungsoo jika Kai akan menjemputnya"_

" _Baiklah, jadi Luhan akan ikut bersama Kai?"_

" _Eih jangan, Kai butuh waktu untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Kyungsoo"_

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?"_

" _Kalau kau sedang di kamar Luhan, coba kau keluar sebentar, cari tempat yang Luhan tak bisa dengar percakapan kita"_ Baekhyun menuruti instruksi sang kekasih, ia beranjak lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.

" _Eung, aku sudah di dapur, memangnya ada apa?"_

" _Bagaimana jika aku suruh Sehun yang menjemput Luhan?"_

" _Eih, apa kau gila? Lagipula pasti Luhan menolak"_

" _Percaya apa kataku, Luhan dan Sehun itu berjodoh dan lagi dengan jam mepet seperti itu, apa Luhan mau menolak tawaran Sehun dan memilih untuk menunggu bus"_ Baekhyun mendesah pasrah mendengarnya.

" _Baiklah, aku mandi dulu"_ Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi persis setelah Chanyeol menjelaskan rencananya. Baekhyun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"Kyung, nanti Kai datang menjemputmu, lebih baik sekarang kau segera bersiap lalu tunggu Kai di lobby"jelas Baekhyun sambil mengambil seragamnya dari dala tas.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda"balas Kyungsoo sambil memberikan handuk yang tadi ia pakai.

"Ini serius, tadi Chanyeol memberitahuku" Bola mata Kyungsoo membola sedangkan Baekhyun terkekeh melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan sia-siakan dia"bisik Baekhyun lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas. Lamunan singkatnya buyar karena deringan ponselnya.

 _From : Jongin._

" _Aku ada di lobby dan kurasa Baekhyun sudah memberitahumu jika aku akan datang menjemputmu"_

Pesan singkat dari Kai membuat Kyungsoo dengan gerakan seribu segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau kenapa Kyung?"Tanya Luhan heran saat keluar dari kamar mandi melihat Kyungsoo buru-buru menata rambutnya.

"Kai datang menjemputku"balas Kyungsoo singkat lalu berlari keluar mengambil sepatunya.

"Aigo, lalu bagaimana denganku?" Luhan mengeringkan rambutnya. Kyungsoo menghendikan bahunya.

"Mungkin kau berangkat dengan Baekhyun, aku pergi"pamit Kyungsoo lalu keluar dari unit Luhan dengan terburu-buru. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo.

Manik mata Luhan menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Setengah jam lagi ia sudah harus sampai di sekolah dan tepat saat itu BAekhyun datang dengan keadaan eragam telah melekat rapi pada tubuhnya.

"Lu, aku pergi dulu" Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun mendongak setelah usai mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Aku di jemput Chanyeol, sudahlah 15 menit lagi gerbang sekolah di tutup" Luhan menahan tangan BAekhyun yang hendak keluar dari kamarnnya.

"Aku ikut denganmu" Luhan segera memakai sepatunya. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Chanyeol memakai motor hari ini, mobilnya sedang di servis, aku pergi" Baekhyun sudah berlari keluar sebelum Luhan sempat protes. Sekarang Luhan hanya bisa segera pergi dan berharap ia tak perlu menunggu bus.

...

_ **T** hank **Y** ou_

...

Luhan terus saja melirik jam tangannya, sepuluh menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu bus di depan halte dekat apartemennya. Jangan tanya berapa banyak umpatan yang sudah Luhan keluarkan untuk kedua temannya itu. Jika tahu Baekhyun akan di jemput dengan Chanyeol mnggunakan motor, Luhan akan memohon untuk ikut dengan Kai walupun berakhir dengan menjadi pengganggu pasangan KaiSoo itu.

Beberapa kali ada taksi yang lewat di depan Luhan dan Luhan sudah berusaha memberhentikan salah satu taksi itu. Tapi entah apa memang hari ini Luhan sedang sial, semua taksi itu sudah ada penumpangnya. Sekarang Luhan hanya bisa duduk diam dengan kepala yang ia tundukan, berharap ada pangeran penyelamat datang untuknya.

"Hey, mau ikut denganku?"tawar seseorang dengan suara beratnya, Luhan mendongak ia berharap itu adalah pangeran yang dikirkam tuhan untuknya.

Luhan terdiam melihat lelaki di hadapannya. Menurutnya, laki-laki di hadapannya jauh dari kata pangeran.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Itu Oh Sehun. Lelaki albino itu duduk di atas motor ninja hitamnya sambil menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"Ah kau tak mau ya, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jika pintu gerbang akan di tutup kurang dari 10 menit" Belum sempat Sehun melajukan motornya, Luhan menahan lengan Sehun. Dengan terpaksa Luhan menerima ajakan Sehun. Luhan naik ke atas motor ninja Sehun pelan, takut merobek roknya. Sehun terkekeh dalam diam.

"Pegangan"ucap Sehun datar, tapi Luhan tetap diam tak menuruti perintah Sehun. Sehun menyeringai licik.

"Kyaa! Pelan-pelan"pekik Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun erat ketika Sehun tanpa aba-aba langsung saja melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sehun terkekeh meremehkan.

"Lagi pula sudah ku katakan untuk pegangan"balas Sehun masih terkekeh. Luhan memberengut kesal.

"Bilang saja jika kau cari kesempatan"ketus Luhan, Sehun menggeleng cepat.

"Untuk apa aku cari kesempatan ke perempuan sepertimu, aku seperti ini karena sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah di tutup"balas Sehun datar. Luhan mendengus.

"Lalu untuk apa kau tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku" Ucapan Luhan yang satu ini sempat membuat Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Chanyeol yang memintaku untuk menjemputmu"balas Sehun datar dan singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima permintaannya kalau kau bisa menolak?"tanya Luhan lagi, Sehun menggeram pelan. Hal lain yang baru ia tau tentang Luhan, Luhan sangat cerewet.

"Karena jalan apartemenku ke sekolah melewati apartemenmu dan lagi kau tadi terlihat seperti anak tk yang ketakutan karena kehilangan ibunya"jelas Sehun masih datar namun dapat di dengar kekehan di akhir kalimatnya. Luhan reflek memukul punggung Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun sempat kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Yak! Kau tak liat aku sedang mengemudi, kau mau jatuh, huh!"geram Sehun kesal, Luhan hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. Bisa dibilang ia lumayan takut saat ini.

"L-lagi p-pula, kau yang memulai dengan penjelasan memalukanmu"sungut Luhan pelan. Sehun tersenyum tipis tanpa Luhan sadari.

"Itu keyataan, pegangan yang erat aku akan menambah kecepatan" Mengingat dari kejadian sebelumnya, Luhan saat ini memilih untuk menuruti permintaan Sehun. Tangan mungil Luhan melingkar erat di perut ber-abs sempurna Sehun.

Tak lama, bisa di lihat Sehun makin cepat melajukan motornya sambil terus menyalip di antara banyak kendaraan. Luhan hanya bisa memeluk Sehun erat sambil bersandar di punggung tegap Sehun. Ia takut jatuh. Sangat takut.

.

.

.

"Apakah punggungku senyaman itu, eum?"ucap Sehun pelan, Luhan terlonjak. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya yang bisa tertidur di punggung Sehun. Kalau boleh jujur, punggung Sehun memang sangat nyaman.

"E-eh, m-maaf"ucap Luhan kikuk lalu turun perlahan dari motor ninja Sehun. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Tak ada yang ingin kau ucapkan?"pertanyaan Sehun membuat langkah Luhan terhenti, Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun perlahan. Di sana, Sehun masih duduk di motornya sambil menatap Luhan dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"T-terima kasih"ucap Luhan pelan, Sehun mengernyit. Sehun dengar tapi ia ingin mengerjai Luhan.

"Apa? Aku tak dengar"keluh Sehun pura-pura dan sayangnya Luhan percaya itu. Dengan gugup Luhan mendongak, mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Manik mata keduanya bertemu.

"Terima kasih Oh Sehun"ucap Luhan lebih jelas, Sehun tak menggubris, manic matanya belum berhenti menatap manik mata Luhan. Daripada merona di depan Sehun, Luhan memilih untuk segera pergi. Kontak mata keduanya terputus, Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?"monolog Sehun pelan lalu melajukan motornya mencari tempat kosong untuk meletakan ninja kesayangannya itu.

Tak jauh beda dengan Sehun, Luhan sedang mati-matian meruntuki kebodohannya tadi yang tertidur di punggung Sehun lalu bertingkah aneh di depan Sehun di tambah dengan kontak mata dengan Sehun yang membuatnya berdebar. Luhan menepuk pipinya keras. Tidak boleh dan takkan pernah terjadi.

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan"runtuk Luhan sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur di saat seperti itu dan dengan orang itu, huh"kesal Luhan, nada bicaranya memelan agar tak ada yang dengar.

"Kenapa juga aku bertingkah seperti itu di depannya, memalukan sekali"gerutu Luhan tanpa henti.

"Ini juga, kenapa mata ini terus melihat mata albino gila itu" Luhan memukul pelan kdua manic matanya hingga langkahnya terhenti di sebuah loker dengan tulisan "Luhan 07". Luhan mengambil kunci lokernya dari dalam saku lalu membuka loker berwarna abu-abu itu.

Seperti biasa ada sebuah note dan setangkai mawar. Luhan meletakan tasnya lalu meraih sebuah note berwarna merah muda itu.

" _I want to see your bright smile, please smile for me"_

 _-your secret adminer._

Luhan terkekeh kecil memabacanya lalu meletakkan kembali sticky notes itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat sudah banyak bunga mawar yang layu di dalam lokernya, Luhan memutuskan untuk membuangnya sebelum bel masuk bordering.

"Lu, kau akan membuang semua itu?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo datang menghampiri Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau kupikir-pikir jika bunga mawar ini terus berada di sini yang ada nanti lokerku menjadi kotor dan penuh"balas Luhan lalu membuang bunga-bunga itu ke sebuah tempat sampah di dekatnya. Luhan menyisakan satu tangkai bunga mawar yang masih segar.

"Iya juga, lama-lama juga akan mengeluarkan bau busuk"tambah Kyungsoo menyetujui.

"Oh ya, tadi kalian kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja?"kesal Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terdiam. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa-apa sedangkan Baekhyun sudah memprediksi Luhan akan bertanya seperti ini.

"Aku tak tahu, setelah aku mandi, Baekhyun bilang Kai akan menjemputku lalu tak lama Kai datang jadi kupikir kau akan berangkat bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol"jelas Kyungsoo apa adanya, tatapan kesal Luhan berpindah ke Baekhyun. Terpaksa Baekhyun harus berbohong kali ini daripada ia harus terkena amukan Luhan. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk itu.

"Chanyeol mengabari masalah mobilnya yang di servis baru tadi pagi, jadi aku tak bisa mengajakmu berangkat bersama"jelas Baekhyun se-meyakinkan mungkin.

"Kalian tahu, aku berakhir berangkat dengan si albino itu dan semua ini karena kekasih tiangmu, Baekhyun"gerutu Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menahan gelak tawanya.

"Sudahlah Lu, yang penting kau sampai sini bukan"bals Baekhyun berusaha tenang, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin terbahak tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Kalian tahu bukan bagaimana jika Luhan mengamuk, membangunkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saja sudah seperti itu.

"Ah, kalian menyebalkan sekali"gerutu Luhan kesal lalu menutup lokernya sedikit keras, terkesan membanting.

"Guru mu sudah masuk" Luhan terlonjak mendengar sebuah bisikan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun ada di belakangnya. Terlihat Chanyeol dan Kai terbahak, Chanyeol bahkan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun.

Dan ya, Luhan sadar jika yang membisikannya itu adalah Sehun. Luhan berbalik memunggungi Sehun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkekh.

"Yak!"bentak Luhan lalu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju kelas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya berani mengekori Luhan dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, Hun?" Sehun menengok setelah merasa ada yang menepuknya.

"Tidak, biasa saja"balas Sehun kembali datar. Chanyeol mendecih.

"Hey, rupanya kau mengelak. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana rasanya mengantar Luhan tadi, huh?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol ini membuat Sehun terdiam sejenak, Sehun mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kau tahu, selain menyebalkan dia juga cerewet" _dan menggemaskan._ Sehun melanjutkan akhir kalimatnya di dalam hati. Ia tak mau di tertawakan dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau yakin hanya itu?"selidik Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan hendikan bahu Sehun. Kai dan Chanyeol mencibir melihat Sehun langsung mengenkana headsetnya.

"Perhatian!" Semua murid kelas XI B menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia adalah si ketua kelas, Kim Junmyeon.

"Hari ini Lee Sosaengnim ijin tak datang hari ini, tak ada tugas tapi ku harap tak ada yang bolos"jelas Junmyeon lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Murid-murid sekolah Sehun tak liar, mereka akan duduk berkumpul bersama dan berbicara tak terlalu keras. Ada juga yang akan berburu idolanya, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol termasuk sebagai promadona sekolah.

"Kai, ini untukmu" Seorang gadis berkacamata mendekati Kai. Ia pasti penggemar Kai. Kai tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Jika aku menerimanya, caon kekasihku akan berfikir jika aku lelaki buruk"tolak Kai halus, gadis itu terlihat murung, Kai menyenggol Sehun berharap Sehun yang akan menerimanya.

"Kai, Sehun sedang masa pendekatan, jangan rusak itu"celetuk Chanyeol, Sehun mendelik sedangkan Kai hanya terkekeh. Gadis tadi memilih pergi dari sana, menahan tangis di pelupuk mata. Sepertinya itu adalah adik kelas.

"Ayo keluar, aku ingin menemui Baekhyun"ajak Chanyeol, Kai dengan senang hati akan menerimanya karena pasti Kyungsoo ada di sana. Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya mengikuti kedua sahabatnya malas.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan terlihat sedang berbincang di depan loker mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai licik lalu menyenggol bahu Sehun.

"Aku memiliki sebuah tantangan, jika kau bisa melakukannya, aku akan membayar uang servis motor kesayanganmu selama sebulan"tantang Chanyeol, Sehun melepas headsetnya. Sehun terlihat tertarik dengan tawaran Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya perlu mebisikan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Luhan merona, hanya itu" Sehun sempat melotot mendengarnya, tapi kalau ia piker-pikir ini akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, kalian lihat"ucap Sehun percaya diri. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Luhan. Ia sempat melirik ke arah kelas Luhan. Rupanya Kim Sosaengnim sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Sehun mulai menundukan kepalanya. "Gurumu sudah masuk" bisik Sehun pelan lalu ia kembali ke tempat Chanyeol dan Kai menunggunya.

"Sepertinya dia berhasil"tebak Kai, Chanyeol masih asik mengamati perubahan tingkah Luhan.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Sehun percaya diri. Chanyeol mencibir.

"Dia tidak merona, kau gagal"kekeh Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, ia anak orang berada jadi ia menyanggupi tantangan Chanyeol hanya karena incarannya Luhan.

Mungkin Sehun tertarik dengan Luhan. Mungkin.

"Luhan salah tingkah, lihat-lihat" Sehun dan Chanyeol menoleh lagi ke arah Luhan yang sedang menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Chanyeol dan Kai terbahak sedangkan Sehun memilih menahan tawanya. Ia masih gengsi bukan.

"Yak!" Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun terperanjat mendegar bentakan Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Sehun mungkin kan tertarik dengan Luhan. Perjalanan mereka masih panjang bukan, mereka bisa saja menjadi dekat. Tidak ada yang tak mungkin.

…

_ **T** hank **Y** ou_

…

Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun sedang merapikan bukunya, bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke apartemen Luhan. Iya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan tinggal di apartemen Luhan sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

"Hng, sekarang aku pulang dengan siapa?"Tanya Luhan, belum sempat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menjawab. Kai dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan kelas XI A dengan Sehun di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun! / Kyungsoo!"panggil Kai dan Chanyeol, yang dipanggil menoleh. Terlihat kedua lelaki tampan itu melambai ke arah pujaan hatinya. Baekhyun tersenyum, Kyungsoo merona. Luhan mendecih melihatnya. Jadi ini akan berakhir dengan ia pulang sendiri naik bus. Salahkan mengapa mobilnya belum selesai di servis.

"Luhan, Baekhyun, aku duluan ya, tak enak jika Kai menunggu terlalu lama"pamit Kyungsoo lalu pergi menyusul Kai yang sudah terlebih dulu pergi mengambil mobilnya di basement. Kyungsoo terlalu cepat keluar kelas, Luhan belum sempat mengutarakan niatnya untuk ikut pulang bersamanya.

"Luhan, jangan berfikir untuk ikut Kyungsoo, dia masih dalam masa pendekatan dengan Kai"ucap BAekhyun mengingatkan, bukannya mengangguk, Luhan malah mencibir.

"Lalu, aku akan pulang bersama siapa? Menunggu bus sendirian?"ketus Luhan.

"Mau bagaimana, Chanyeol tak bawa mobil. Oh ya, kan ada Sehun, ikut saja dengannya, kalian searah" Sayangnya usul yang di berikan Baekhyun tak membuat Luhan tersenyum, malah makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baekhyunnnahhh!" Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, dia Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat menggurutu di sana membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol sudah menungguku"pamit Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Luhan menengok ke arah pintu, Sehun juga sudah pergi. Tak ada pilihan lain untuk Luhan selain menunggu bus di halte yang berjarak 500 meter dari sekolahnya.

Tunggu, Luhan baru saja mengharapkan Sehun masih menunggunya dan menawarkan tumpangan.

Luhan terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalan menuju halte hingga saat ini ia sedang duduk di halte menunggu ada bus datang.

"Kenapa juga mobilku harus ada kerusakan mesin"gerutu Luhan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Ada beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu bus di sebelahnya, beberapa pelajar dan seorang wanita usia lanjut.

Luhan melirik arlojinya, sudah tiga puluh menit ia menunggu bus namun tak kunjung datang. Bahkan, beberapa pelajar tadi sudah beranjak dan memilih untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki saja, menyisakan dirinya dan seorang wanita usia lanjut. Jika jarak apartemennya tak jauh, mungkin dari tadi Luhan sudah memilih untuk jalan kaki saja.

" _Perhatian, karena terjadi kecelakaan di depan Seoul Ulimate High School, kemungkinan besar bus yang seharusnya datang sepuluh menit yang lalu baru bisa beroperasi lagi sekitar setengah jam ke depan. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya"_

Pengumuman seorang lelaki paruh baya dari sebuah speaker mini di ujung tiang halte membuat Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tiga puluh menit lagi bukan waktu yang sebentar. Ponselnya juga sudah _low battery_. Luhan terus menyumpa serapahi kejadian yang menimpanya saat ini hingga sebuah taksi berhenti di depan halte sedang menurunkan seseorang. Dengan sigap Luhan menahan taksi itu agar tak pergi. Belum sempat ia masuk ke dalam taksi, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Bolehkan saya yang menaiki taksi ini, anakku sedang sakit keras menungguku di rumah"Tanya seorang wanita lanut usia yang tadi masih setia menunggu bus datang di sebelah Luhan. Luhan ingin meolak, tapi ketika melihat ekspresi wanita itu dan bagaimana penjelasan wanita itu, Luhan dengan berat hati mempersilahkan wanita it masuk.

"Terima kasih banyak, nak"ucap wanita itu tulus, Luhan tersenyum lalu taksi itu melaju meninggalkan Luhan. Oke sepertinya Luhan harus menunggu hinga tiga puluh ke depan. Luhan embali duduk di kursinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar hingga ia benar-benar tertidur, Luhan benar-benar kelelahan.

.

.

.

"Hey, bangun" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya ketika merasa seseorang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Kau ini, susah sekali di bangunkan. Lagipula mengapa tertidur di tempat umum seperti ini"omelnya, Luhan mendecih sambil mengucek-icek matanya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat lelah dan harus menunggu satu jam lebih untuk satu bus menyebalkan itu, eunh Oh Sehun?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu meyakinkan siapa pemuda yang tadi membangunkan sekaligus mengomelinya.

Itu Oh Sehun.

Benar-benar Oh Sehun.

"Hentikan itu, sini aku antar pulang"Sehun mengambil alih tas Luhan lalu naik ke atas motornya. Luhan membelalakan matanya melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan. Seingatnya, kemarin ia masih berengkar seperti tom and jerry dengan Sehun.

"Hey, ayo"panggil Sehun sekali lagi, Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu naik ke ata motor ninja Sehun.

"Pegangan, mau seperti tadi pagi lagi, huh" Luhan mendengus lalu memeluk ralat berpegangan pada pinggang Sehun. Ada rasa yang aneh ketika Luhan melingkarkan tangganya di pinggang Sehun, baik Luhan ataupun Sehun. Tqpi keduanya berusaha mengabaikan rasa itu.

Sehun segera melajukan motornya menuju apartemen milik Luhan.

"Mengapa kau tak naik taksi saja atau menghubungi seseorang?"Tanya Sehun dan seketika lamunan Luhan buyar ketika mendengarnya.

"Eh, tadi ada taksi tapi juga ada seorang wanita lanjut usia memohon agar ia bisa menaiki taksi itu jadi ya sudahlah, dan masalah menghubungi orang lain, ponselku _low battery_ "jelas Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa menemuiku di halte?"Tanya Luhan, Sehun terdiam hampr saja Sehun menghentikan motornya mendadak. Iya juga, Chanyeol dan Kai tak menyuruhnya untuk menjmput Luhan, mengapa tadi ia mengendarai motornya kembali ke sekolah.

"Sehun"panggil Luhan pelan, Sehun tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Eh, tadi aku pulang telat karena ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus dan ketika aku pulang, aku menemukanmu tertidur di halte"jelas Sehun yang jelas-jelas bohong. Luhan mengangguk dan itu membuat Sehun dapat bernafas lega karena Luhan tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Setelah pertanyaan terkahir Luhan tadi, mereka kembali di selimuti dengan keheningan. Tk ada yang membuka suara lagi.

…

_ **T** hank **Y** ou_

…

Sehun memberhentikan motornya di depan lift basement. Luhan mengambil aih tasnya setelah turun dari motor ninja milik Sehun.

"Terima kasih untuk ini" Kali ini Luhan berani mengatakannya sambil menatap manic mata Sehun, tak seperti tadi pagi. Sehun mengangguk lalu melajukan motornya.

Belum ada semenit Sehun pergi bahkan Luhan belum sempat memencet tombol lift, terdengar bunyi motor jatuh sontak Luhan menoleh ke belakang.

"Sehun!"pekik Luhan panic menghampiri Sehun, terlihat kaki kanan Sehun tertimpa motor ninja miliknya, kalian tau bukan sebesar apa motor ninja itu.

Luhan berusaha menyingkirkan motor besar itu dengan Sehun yang juga berusaha mendorongnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Putus asa karena tak bisa memindahkannya, Luhan berlari bagaikan angin mencari security apartemen.

"Tolong teman saya pak"pinta Luhan cepat, kedua security itu dengan sekuat tenaga menggeser motor Sehun.

"Bisakah salah satu dari kalian memarkirkan motor itu dan satu lagi membantu saya naik ke unit saya?"Tanya Luhan pelan, kedua security itu tersenyum lalu menuruti permintaan Luhan. Itu memang perkerjaan seorang security bukan.

"Akh…"ringis Sehun membuat Luhan makin panic.

"Sabarlah sebentar, setelah ini aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu"tutur Luhan lembut, Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan. Keringat mengucur deras di pelipis Luhan, mungkin karena tadi ia berusaha menarik motor Sehun. Setelah lift terbuka, Luhan dan security itu dengan perlahan membopong Luhan ke unitnya. Nomor 2012.

"Terima kasih banyak"ucap Luhan sambil terus membungkuk setelah security itu membantunya membaringkan Sehun di ranjangnya. Ia sempat heran karena tak ada Kyungso dan Baekhyun. Luhan berlari mengecharge ponselnya lalu menghubungi dokter keluarganya yag ada di Korea dengan ponsel Sehun. Beruntung Luhan memiliki catatan kecil yang berisi nomor telepon penting.

"Akh… ishh"desis Sehun memgangi kaki kanannya. Luhan segera berlari menghampiri Sehun sambil menunggu dokter mengangkat teleponnya.

"Sakit sekali ya? Tahan sebentar, aku sedang menghubungi dokter"cemas Luhan, Sehun tersenyum kecil samar-samar.

" _Zhoumiya, lama sekali kau mengangkatnya"_ Kesal Luhan, yang di seberang sana hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan.

" _Ini penting, cepat ke rumahku, temanku terjatuh dari motor tadi"_

" _Santai sedikit Luhan, baiklah aku akan ke sana, sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi"_ Luhan membelalakan matanya mendengar akhir kalimat Zhoumi, dokter pribadi keluarganya.

" _Yak! Bagaimana jika kakinya ada retak atau luka dalam?! Kutunggu dalam waktu limas menit"_ Luhan langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sehun maupun Zhoumi terlonjak kaget dengan bentakan Luhan tadi. Jika Zhoumi kaget lalu terheran-heran dengan sikap Luhan, di sini Sehun tersenyum setelah itu. Luhan perduli dengan Sehun bukan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Luhan penasaran setelah Zhoumi memperban lutut Sehun.

"Terjadi sedikit keretakan tapi aku sudah memberinya obat penghilang rasa sakit, mungkin lusa ia harus di bawa ke rumah sakit"jelas Zhoumi.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku pulang jika kakiku seperti ini?"Tanya Sehun bingung sambil menatap kaki kanannya prihatin. Mengapa ia menjadi begitu ceroboh tadi.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang dengan mobilku, ah ya, mobilku baru datang besok" Luhan menepuk dahinya sedangkan Sehun mendengus mendengarnya.

"Hubungi lah keluarga atau anak buahmu" Sehun menggeleng.

"Keluargaku pindah ke Jepang tiga tahun lalu, aku sendirian di Korea"balas Sehun, Luhan terdiam.

"Chanyeol dan Kai?"Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Mereka kan menginap di rumah bibi Baekhyun dan tak pulang hari ini, mereka akan langsung ke sekolah besok, kau tak tahu?" Luhan menggeleng mendengar penjelasan Sehun lalu segra mengambil ponselnya. Yang benar saja, ada 20 missed call dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Dan beberapa pesan.

" _Lu, malam ini aku, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol akan menginap di rumah bibiku, sejujurnya aku sudah menghubungimu tapi kau tak bisa di hubungi. Seharusnya ada Sehun juga, tapi sepertinya ia memilih untuk mencarimu"_

Luhan terlonjak, Sehun mencarinya? Jadi itu alasan Sehun bisa mengantarnya pulang hari ini.

"Bagaimana, Lu?" kali ini Zhoumi yang bertanya. Luhan menoleh.

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, jika Sehun tinggal sendiri di apartemennya, siapa yang akan merawatnya"jelas Luhan pasrah, Sehun melongo, Luhan bahkan berfikiran lebih jauh dari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, Sehun menginap di sini saja dulu, kasihan kakinya tak boleh di gerakan dulu sampai besok, besok akan ku antarkan tongkat untuk membantunya jalan"usul Zhoumi, Sehun dan Luhan melotot ke arah dokter muda itu bersamaan. Zhoumi mengernyit.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak ada cara lain bukan"tambah Zhoumi, Luhan dan Sehun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku ada urusan, aku duluan ya, jangan lupa untuk mengoleskan salep yang sudah kuberikan tadi ke kaki Sehun"pamit Zhoumi lalu menghilang dari pengheliatan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, aku bisa urus sendiri di apartemenku kok"

"Kamu ini, bagaimana bisa dengan kondisimu seperti itu"omel Luhan.

"Aishh, kau tidur di situ saja, aku akan tidur di sofa bed ruang tamu"jelas Luhan namun lengannya ditahan oleh Sehun sebelum ia pergi.

"Kau di sini saja, di sini ada sofa bed juga bukan. Aku tak akan macam-macam"usul Sehun, Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu lebih banyak lagi"tambah Sehun, Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Lihat nanti saja, aku akan buat makan sore ini"pamit Luhan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu.

"By the way, terima kasih sudah mau mencariku"ucap Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Sehun tersentak mendengarnya, jadi Luhan sudah tau soal itu. Ia menutup wajahnya yang merona. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Sehun merona. Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tak menyukainya, ya aku tak menyukainya"batin Sehun terus menerus lalu membaringkan dirinya di ranjang hello kitty Luhan.

Tak hanya menyebalkan dan cerewet. Luhan juga berhati mulia dan memiliki selera ya… kekanak-kanakan.

Mungkin itulah pendapat Sehun tentang Luhan saat ini.

.

.

.

_My First Love_

.

.

.

_ **T** hank **Y** ou_

.

.

.

" _Thank you for trying to found me"_

" _Thank you for care to me"_

.

.

 **tbc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf ya updatenya lama banget. Chapter ini udah aku usahain untuk lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah mau kasih review dan menunggu update-an fanfiction ini. Insyallah, mulai sekarang aku bakal nerapin system 3 hari/4 hari akan jadi satu chapter. Untuk yang fanfiction "Last Chance", berhubung aku pindah laptop dan chapter terakhirnya ga sengaja kehapus, jadi aku bakal ngebut untuk ngelanjutin.**

 **Review, follow, dan favourite dari kalian adalah penyemangat aku untuk segera update dan lebih semangat untuk memikirkan ide-ide yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.**

 **Terima Kasih.**


	3. A Night With You

" _Lu, malam ini aku, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol akan menginap di rumah bibiku, sejujurnya aku sudah menghubungimu tapi kau tak bisa di hubungi. Seharusnya ada Sehun juga, tapi sepertinya ia memilih untuk mencarimu"_

 _Luhan terlonjak, Sehun mencarinya? Jadi itu alasan Sehun bisa mengantarnya pulang hari ini._

" _Bagaimana, Lu?" kali ini Zhoumi yang bertanya. Luhan menoleh._

" _Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, jika Sehun tinggal sendiri di apartemennya, siapa yang akan merawatnya"jelas Luhan pasrah, Sehun melongo, Luhan bahkan berfikiran lebih jauh dari pada dirinya sendiri._

" _Kalau begitu, Sehun menginap di sini saja dulu, kasihan kakinya tak boleh di gerakan dulu sampai besok, besok akan ku antarkan tongkat untuk membantunya jalan"usul Zhoumi, Sehun dan Luhan melotot ke arah dokter muda itu bersamaan. Zhoumi mengernyit._

" _Memangnya kenapa? Tak ada cara lain bukan"tambah Zhoumi, Luhan dan Sehun menghela nafas pasrah._

" _Aku ada urusan, aku duluan ya, jangan lupa untuk mengoleskan salep yang sudah kuberikan tadi ke kaki Sehun"pamit Zhoumi lalu menghilang dari pengheliatan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal._

" _Maaf merepotkanmu, aku bisa urus sendiri di apartemenku kok"_

" _Kamu ini, bagaimana bisa dengan kondisimu seperti itu"omel Luhan._

" _Aishh, kau tidur di situ saja, aku akan tidur di sofa bed ruang tamu"jelas Luhan namun lengannya ditahan oleh Sehun sebelum ia pergi._

" _Kau di sini saja, di sini ada sofa bed juga bukan. Aku tak akan macam-macam"usul Sehun, Luhan mengernyit bingung._

" _Aku tak mau merepotkanmu lebih banyak lagi"tambah Sehun, Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya._

" _Lihat nanti saja, aku akan buat makan sore ini"pamit Luhan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu._

" _By the way, terima kasih sudah mau mencariku"ucap Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur._

 _Sehun tersentak mendengarnya, jadi Luhan sudah tau soal itu. Ia menutup wajahnya yang merona. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Sehun merona. Sehun menggeleng._

" _Aku tak menyukainya, ya aku tak menyukainya"batin Sehun terus menerus lalu membaringkan dirinya di ranjang hello kitty Luhan._

 _Tak hanya menyebalkan dan cerewet. Luhan juga berhati mulia dan memiliki selera ya… kekanak-kanakan._

 _Mungkin itulah pendapat Sehun tentang Luhan saat ini._

 **Baekkie21 Present_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My First Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **_A N** ight **W** ith **Y** ou **_**

 **.**

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur mini miliknya. Luhan menggulung rambutnya tinggi lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, hari ini ia harus masak untuk Sehun juga. Manik matanya mengabsen apa saja yang ada di dapurnya, ia berjongkok membuka beberapa rak mini lalu berdiri untuk mengecek isi kulkasnya. Luhan berdecak melihat persedian bahan makanan yang tersisa, seharusnya ia pergi ke supermarket kemarin.

"Ahhh, apa yang harus aku buat saat ini"desah Luhan bingung, ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan lalu jemari mungilnya mengotak atik ponsel pintarnya.

"Seharusnya aku pergi ke supermarket jika tau akan berakhir seperti ini"gumam Luhan kesal sambil menunggu seseorang mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

"Baekhyun-ah"panggil Luhan semangat dengan ponsel yang ia biarkan menempel di telinga kanannya.

" _Eoh, ada apa menghubungiku? Ngomong-ngomong tadi kau kenapa tak bisa dihubungi?"_ tanya Baekhyun penasaran, Luhan mendengus mengingat kejadian tadi siang yang menimpanya.

"Hahh, tadi bus datang terlambat karena ada sebuah kecelakaan dan sialnya ponselku mati, herannya setelah sebuah taksi yang harus kurelakan ditumpangi oleh seorang ibu-ibu pergi, tak ada lagi taksi kosong yang lewat"keluh Luhan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh di seberang sana. Luhan mendengus mendengar respon Baekhyun.

"Yak! Jika tadi aku bisa ikut dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo, aku tak akan berakhir mengenaskan seperti tadi, kau sungguh licik nona Byun"cibir Luhan. Jika Luhan peramal, ia bisa liat ada banyak manusia menutup mulutnya menahan tawa mereka yang mau meledak karena cibiran yang lebih tepat dikatan dengan umpatan Luhan.

" _Aish, aku kan tak tahu jika akan berakhir menjadi seperti itu lagipula tadi Sehun menemukanmu bukan? Chanyeol bilang ia mendapatkan pesan singkat jika Sehun menemukanmu tertidur di halte"_ balas Baekhyun sambil terkekeh, Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kapan Sehun sempat mengirimi Chanyeol dan Kai pesan, seingatnya Sehun tadi tak mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Itu juga salahmu, jika kau tak memaksa ku dan Kyungsoo menonton film mu itu, aku mungkin bisa mendapatkan tidur berkualitas yang cukup"

"Oh ya, masalah Sehun, saat ini ia sedang tertidur di kamarku" Luhan bisa membayangkan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat ini.

" _Hah?! Bagaimana bisa? Ahh, kalian sudah melakukan 'itu' ya? Aku saja belum"_ Luhan benar-benar ingin menelan Baekhyun hidup-hidup saat ini. Mulut bebek Baekhyun benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Yak! Jaga ucapanmu, Sehun tadi terjatuh dari motornya dan itu membuat tulang kaki kanannya mengalami sedikit keretakan jadi ia terpaksa harus menginap di apartemenku malam ini"jelas Luhan, Baekhyun menangguk paham di seberang sana.

" _Lalu, apa tujuanmu menelponku?"_ Luhan mendengus cara bertanya Baekhyun yang terdengar ketus dan ingin cepat-cepat memutuskan panggilannya, jika tadi Baekhyun tak banyak bertanya, Luhan kan sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam, persedian bahan makananku habis lalu aku harus beri makan apa Sehun?"tanya Luhan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh, terdengar juga suara kekehan Kyungsoo. Luhan menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Kau mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_ nya?!"tanya Luhan dengan agak meninggi dengan mata mendelik.

" _Iya, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Kai memaksaku"_ Luhan menggeram tertahan mendengar jawaban enteng Baekhyun, kalau bukan karena jam dinding menunjukan pk. 17. 56 mungkin Luhan akan mengomel lebih panjang lagi.

"Sudahlah, cepat berikan aku solusi, jika aku ke supermarket berarti aku akan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dan itu akan membuatnya menunggu lama, kau tau kan Sehun tak bisa jalan"jelas Luhan to the point.

" _Aigo, lihat siapa yang mengkhawatirkan uri Sehun?"_ Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak lalu tak lama terdengar suara ringisan dari Chanyeol, sepertinya Baekhyun telah memukul kekasih tiangnya itu. Mereka memang pasangan yang menyebalkan sekaligus licik.

"Hey Kai, Chanyeol, apa ada makanan yang tak bisa di makan Sehun?"tanya Luhan mulai jengah, ini sudah senja, ia harus segera menyiapkan makan malam.

" _Sehun bukan tipe pemilih makanan, ia hanya tak bisa makan pedas"_ sahut Kai, Luhan mengangguk paham lalu segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tanpa perduli umpatan-umpatan dari Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo.

Jemari Luhan mengotak atik ponselnya lagi lalu meletakan ponselnya di telinga kanannya. Luhan berencana untuk memesan _chicken wings_ untuk makan malam, itu tak memakan banyak waktu bukan.

Setelah memesan beberapa box _chicken wings_ , Luhan memutuskan untuk membersihkan apartemennya dengan cepat lalu segera mandi sambil menunggu pesananannya datang. Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dalam diam, dilihatnya wajah damai Sehun yang sedang terlelap. Kalau dilihat-lihat Sehun memang tampan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin membangunkan Sehun lalu menyuruhnya mandi, tapi ketika melihat betapa pulasnya Sehun tertidur, Luhan jadi tak tega.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" Luhan terjungkal ke belakang, ia benar-benar kaget ketika Sehun mulai mengeluarkan suara seraknya khas orang baru bangun tidur dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Sehun menyamankan posisi kepalanya lalu mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Aku tahu jika aku tampan, tak perlu memperhatikanku sebegitu intens"tutur Sehun percaya diri, Luhan berdiri lalu mendecih.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri tuan Oh Sehun, aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu"balas Luhan datar dengan poker face sambil menahan rona merah yang hampir menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ini sudah senja, lebih baik kau mandi"lanjut Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Demi tuhan, itu benar-benar tampan. Luhan setuju dengan itu tapi karena tingkat gengsinya yang lumayan tinggi itu, sampai kapanpun Luhan tak akan mau mengakuinya.

Sehun berusaha mendudukan dirinya, bersandar di papan ranjang Luhan. "Aku tidak yakin tapi terima kasih atas niat baiknya" Luhan mendengus mendengarnya.

"Hey, aku ingin membersihkan badanku yang sudah lengket tapi kaki ya kau tau lah"jelas Sehun sambil menatap kaki kanannya yang di perban. Luhan mendengus sambil menepuk keningnya pelan lalu berbalik melangkah ke arah Sehun yang sedang bersandar.

"Baiklah, kemarikan lenganmu" Sehun menuruti perkataan Luhan, lengannya ia kalungkan di leher Luhan. Secara perlahan Luhan membantu Sehun berdiri, Luhan meringis pelan bersamaan dengan Sehun. Secara tak sengaja kaki kanan Sehun tersenggol.

"Berapa banyak makanan yang kau makan? Berat badanmu itu benar-benar"omel Luhan sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sehun mencoba berdiri agar Luhan ngga terlalu merasakan berat badannya.

"Terima kasih, masalah berat badan aku minta maaf'ucap Sehun setelah mendudukan diri di bathup kamar mandi kamar Luhan. Luhan berbalik mengambil sebuah handuk dan sikat gigi baru lalu meletakannya di dekat bathup.

"Ah, kau akan pakai baju apa kali ini?"tanya Luhan bingung, Sehun menepuk dahinya tak kalah bingung.

"Coba kau buka ranselku, ada beberapa baju di sana"balas Sehun yang ingat jika sebenarnya ia akan ikut Baekhyun menginap tapi batal karena ia harus mencari Luhan. Luhan menagngguk lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

"Ini, aku letakkan di atas sini. Kau bisa menjangkaunya?"tanya Luhan, Sehun mencoba menraihnya dan ia bisa mengambilnya, berterimakasih lah dengan tangan panjang milik Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang memandikanku, hm?"goda Sehun dengan suara seraknya, mendengar itu otomatis Luhan merona.

"Yak! Dasar namja mesum!"bentak Luhan kesal lalu berlari keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menjitak Sehun. Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang sukses menjadi tempat jitakan Luhan. Sehun terkekeh ketika mengingat ekspresi Luhan tadi, setelah beberapa menit melamun, Sehun memutuskan untuk segera mandi.

.

.

.

Luhan berlari keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menangkup kedua pipi tembamnya. Tak lama Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, mengapa aku harus merona? Pasti ia hanya mengerjaiku! Tapi suaranya itu benar-benar…" Luhan mengingat-ingat lagi bagaimana tadi Sehun menggodanya.

"Argh!" Luhan berteriak frustasi lalu mengambil lagi perlengkapan mandinya, ia mengambil langkah panjang menuju kamar mandi dekat mini dapurnya.

Di dalam kamar mandi satunya, ada Sehun yang terkekeh sambil menyabuni badannya. Entahlah, Sehun bahkan tak ingat kapan ia tertawa sebahagia ini.

…

_ **A N** ight **W** ith **Y** ou_

…

Sehun dan Luhan saat ini sedang duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan chicken wing yang sudah Luhan pesan tadi. Dengan malas, Luhan berjalan mengambil dua piring nasi untuk dirinya dan Sehun. Seandainya kaki Sehun tak retak, mungkin Luhan yang akan memperlakukan Sehun seperti pembantu.

"Kau masih marah denganku? Yang di kamar mandi tadi aku hanya bercanda"ucap Sehun memecah keheningan antara dirinya dengan Luhan, Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar lalu mengagguk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Luhan dan Sehun makan malam dalam keheningan di antara mereka. Namun tak lama, Sehun terlihat mengeluarkan banyak keringat, wajahnya mulai memerah. Sehun terus menerus meminum airnya, bahkan ini adalah kali ke empat ia mengisi ulang gelasnya. Luhan yang merasa janggal langsung mencuil ayam milik Sehun lalu mencicipinya. Oh tidak, ini pedas. Seketika Luhan ingat apa yang tadi Chanyeol dan Kai katakana mengenai makanan untuk Sehun.

" _Sehun bukan tipe pemilih makanan, ia hanya tak bisa makan pedas"_

Luhan melotot mengingatnya, dilihatnya Sehun sudah benar-benar basah oleh keringat. Dengan secepat kilat Luhan membopong Sehun kembali ke kamar. Luhan menyalakan _Air Conditioner_ dengan suhu paling rendah. Setidaknya dengan itu Sehun merasa cukup terbantu.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya aku member tahumu mana yang tak pedas"ucap Luhan dengan raut wajah sangat bersalah, Luhan melangkah keluar kamar lalu kembali ke kamar dengan sepiring nasi ditambah dengan chicken wing. Tentu nya yang tak pedas.

"Kau tadi belum menghabiskan makanmu"Luhan meletakan piring putih itu di meja sebelah ranjang miliknya.

"Tak apa, aku memang payah tak kuat pedas"balas Sehun sambil tersenyum pahit di akhir kalimatnya, Luhan menggeleng sambil melangkah ke arah sofa bed.

"Itu wajar, selera setiap orang berbeda, bahkan Baba ku tak kuat pedas juga"balas Luhan, Sehun tersenyum memdengar respon dari Luhan. Ia berusaha menyadarkan badannya ke papan ranjang Luhan sambil menyeret kaki kanannya perlahan. Lalu mulai melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda tadi.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya"ucap Sehun tulus dengan tersirat nada bersalah karena merasa merepotkan Luhan.

"Tak apa, Mama selalu mengajarkanku untuk menolong orang lain, jadi suatu saat jika aku butuh pertolongan, orang lain akan dengan senang hati menolongku"jelas Luhan panjang lebar setelah mengatur sofa bednya. Sehun tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu, lebih baik aku saja yang duduk di sofa bed itu"ucap Sehun sambil segera menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, panjang kakimu itu melebihi panjang sofa bed milikku, jadi lebih baik kau tidur di ranjagku saja"balas Luhan santai lalu mengambil posisi tiduran di sofa bednya, tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai remote TV mini yang dipasang di kamarnya.

Sehun masih merasa tak enak dengan Luhan tapi ia tak bisa melakukan banyak hal, kaki kanannya membuat dirinya hanya bisa berdiam di satu tempat. Luhan melompat dari sofa bednya lalu berlari ke arah sebuah rak di dekat lemarinya. Luhan terlihat mencari sesuatu.

"Waktunya mengolesi kakimu dengan salep"ucap Luhan bagaikan seorang perawat sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun. Sehun menganga tak percaya, bahkan dirinya tak ingat dengan obat itu tapi Luhan mengingatnya.

Beruntung Sehun memakai celana santai selutut, itu akan memudahkan Luhan memakaikan salep di lutut kanan Sehun. Luhan mengolesi salep itu dengan telaten lalu meletakan kembali salep dari Zhoumi ke dalam rak.

"Sudah selesai, waktunya tidur"ucap Luhan lalu mulai mencoba memejamkan matanya. Sehun memiringkan badannya ke kiri, ia menopang wajahnya sambil mengamati lekuk wajah Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan adalah gadis yang cantik, ia juga heran engapa ia sepertinya senang ekali mengerjai Luhan.

"Sekarang, kau yang mengamati wajahku, aku tahu aku cantik" Sehun melebarkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya lalu berbalik ke kiri menghadapnya. Manik mata mereka bertemu, Luhan dan Sehun saling terdiam. Luhan meruntuki dirinya yang menghadap ke arah Sehun yang membuat mereka saling bertatapan.

Luhan terlebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menangkup wajahnya yang sepertinya mulai memerah lagi. Tatapan sayu nan dalam Sehun itu benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah, semua gadis juga pasti akan mengalami sepertinya jika ditatap oleh lelaki seperti Sehun.

"Jadi kau tadi mengamati wajahku, hm?"goda Sehun begitu selesai mencerna ucapan Luhan tadi. Luhan melebarkan matanya. Seharusnya ia menjaga mulutnya saat berbicara;, sekarang pipinya merona lagi setelah tadi ia berhasil menghilangkan rona merah di pipi tembamnya.

"E-eoh? Tidak! Aku sama sekali tak mengamatimu! Jangan terlalu percaya diri, tuan Oh!"sentak Luhan kesal, suaranya sedikit bergetar karena Luhan terlalu gugup.

"Tak apa jika memang kau mengamatiku, aku tahu aku tampan, jadi itu wajar"balas Sehun santai sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Luhan. Luhan mendengus mendengarnya. Luhan meraih bantal kesayangannya dan sebuah selimut hello kitty miliknya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dengan bantal dan selimut di tangannya, "Lebih baik aku tidur di ruang tamu"ucap Luhan kesal, Sehun sontak menoleh ke arah Luhan. Perasaan bersalah itu muncul lagi di dalam diri Sehun.

"Eh, jangan begitu, aku jadi tak enak"tutur Sehun pelan.

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi, maaf jika kau menjadi kesal" langkah kaki Luhan terhenti di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Baiklah, aku takkan—"

"Luh—SIAPA LELAKI ITU?"ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Ge, aku bisa jelaskan"ucap Luhan gugup sambil mendorong-dorong lelaki tinggi itu keluar dari kamarnya. Namun, kekuatan lelaki itu jelas lebih kuat dari kekuatan Luhan.

"Memang banyak yang harus kau jelaskan Nona Luhan"ucap lelaki itu penuh penekanan sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa melongo menerima tatapan tajam lelaki itu.

Banyak hal yang muncul di otak Sehun ketika melihat lelaki itu datang, Lelaki itu pasti tau apa password apartemen Luhan karena tadi ia tiba-tiba datang. Tak sembarang orang bisa tahu password apartemen Luhan. Mungkinkah itu _namjachingu_ Luhan? Sehun terus menebak siapa dia. Jika saja ia bisa berjalan, mungkin ia sudah mengikuti Luhan dan lelaki itu yang sedang berbicara di ruang tamu, tapi mau bagaiman lagi, berdiri saja Sehun tak bisa.

…

_ **A N** ight **W** ith **Y** ou_

…

"Sekarang, bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa ada lelaki tidur di ranjangmu saat ini?"tanya lelaki itu penuh penekanan sambil menunjukan jam yang ada di ponsel pintarnya. Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Kai _Gege_ , dia hanyalah teman Luhan, tadi ia terjatuh dari motornya setelah mengantar Luhan pulang jadi Luhan biarkan di amenginap di apartemen Luhan hanya untuk mala mini"jelas Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya.

Lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang itu adalah _Zheng Kai_ , kakak sepupu Luhan yang datang ke Seoul karena tadi siang ia ada meeting. Sayangnya, puppy eyes Luhan tak mempan untuk meluluhkan hati kakak sepupunya itu.

"Lalu, dia bisa kau antar pulang, bukan? Tak perlu sampai menginap"balas Kai geram, Luhan terdiam sejenak. Tatapan kakak sepupunya ini benar-benar menyeramkan jika sedang marah.

"Awalnya Luhan ingin mengantarnya, tapi mobil Luhan ada di bengkel dan baru kembali besok pagi, teman-teman Luhan dan Sehun sedang menginap di rumah bibi Baekhyun, jadi siapa yang bisa mengantarnya pulang?"balas Luhan panjang lebar, tapi Kai tak kehilangan akal secepat itu.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Si Sehun itu punya keluarga kan, ia bisa menghubungi keluarganya untuk menjemputnya di sini"balas Kai, Luhan mendesah kasar mendengar kakak sepupunya masih tak kehabisan akal untuk membalas semua alasannya.

"Keluarga Sehun semuanya sudah pindah ke Jepang, Sehun sendirian di sini. Luhan juga ingin membalas kebaikan Sehun yang mau menjemput Luhan di halte, tadi siang bus telat datang dan tak ada taksi yang lewat, karena lelah menunggu terlalu lama, Luhan ketiduran. Beruntung Sehun datang, kalau tidak, mungkin Luhan masih tertidur di sana hingga larut malam"jelas Luhan panjang lebar, Kai terdiam, ia sedang mencerna penjelasan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, biar _gege_ yang antar dia pulang"balas Kai final, Luhan membelalakan bola matanya lalu menggeleng keras.

"Tidak, _gege_ tidak boleh melakukannya, Sehun kan sedang sakit, siapa yang akan membantunya di apartemen, lagipula aku tak melakukan yang aneh-aneh dengan Sehun"balas Luhan, Kai mengernyit heran, kenapa adik sepupunya itu begitu kekeuh agar Sehun tetap menginap di apartemennya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Apakah dia kekasihmu sehingga kau se-perduli itu dengannya?"kesal Kai, Luhan menggeleng cepat. Sehun kekasihnya? Tak mungkin.

"Tidak, tidak, hanya saja mama mengajarkan Luhan untuk saling menolong orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan"balas Luhan gugup. Kai hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah, dia boleh menginap di sini tapi _gege_ juga akan menginap di sini, bagaimana?"tawar Kai, Luhan menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Setidaknya Sehun tidak jadi di usir _gege_ nya.

Luhan kembali ke kamar sedangkan Kai memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dulu.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku tak boleh menginap di sini?"tanya Sehun penasaran, Luhan menggeleng lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa bed lagi.

"Kau tak akan di usir oleh Kai _gege_ , hanya saja Kai _gege_ akan menginap di sini"balas Luhan, Sehun mengernyit. Mengapa Luhan dengan gampangnya mengijinkan lelaki menginap di apartemennya.

Tunggu, apakah Sehun tak sadar jika dia juga lelaki lain yang dengan gampangnya diijinkan oelh Luhan untuk menginap di apartemennya.

"Sebenarnya siapa Kai _gege_?"tanya Sehun, jika Luhan memperhatikan nada bertanya Sehun dengan seksama, ia bisa mendengar nada cemburu di sana.

"Kai _gege_ itu sepupu ku, ia datang karena ada pekerjaan di Seoul, besok ia sudah kembali ke China"balas Luhan yang sedang menonton TV mini, karena bosan dan tak bisa tidur, Luhan memutuskan untuk menonton TV lagi.

"Ouh, baguslah"balas Sehun lega, Luhan hanya mengernyit heran dengan pertanyaan Sehun tadi tapi ia tak mau terlalu peduli dengan itu.

' _Ceklek'_

Terlihat Kai berdiri diambang pintu dengan baju santai melekat di tubuhnya, sebelum ia berjalan ke arah ranjang, mata tajamnya menyempatkan diri untuk menatap tajam Sehun. Sehun hanya bergidik melihatnya lalu mengalihkan arah pandangnya.

"Saatnya tidur Luhan"ucap Kai dengan bahasa mandarin lembut sambil mematikan TV mini yang tadi Luhan tonton. Luhan hanya mendengus mengikuti instruksi dari kakak sepupunya itu.

"Dan kau Sehun, menyingkir"ucap Kai ketus dengan logat bahasa korea yang aneh jika di dengar oleh orang korea. Sehun secara perlahan pindah ke sisi kanan ranjang, dengan kasar Kai menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Sehun sempat meringis karena kaki kanannya tersenggol kaki Kai.

"Begitu saja sudah kesakitan"cibir Kai lalu ia mulai terlelap ke dunia mimpi. Sehun mendengus mendengar cibiran Kai.

"Kau bahkan tak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan"gumam Sehun kesal tapi masih bisa Luhan dengar. Beruntung Kai sudah benar-benar terlelap, jika tidak, mungkin Sehun sudah benar-benar di usir.

"Kai _gege_ memang seperti itu orangnya, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan"balas Luhan yang kembali membuka matanya. Sehun menengok ke arah Luhan, sepertinya Luhan juga tak bisa tidur sepertinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mau menolongku?"tanya Sehun yang entah sudah berapa kali ia bertanya ke Luhan, Luhan memutar bola matanya malas lalu menengok ke arah Sehun.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakan, mama selalu mengajarkanku untuk menolong orang yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan, dan saat ini kau berada di posisi orang yang membutuhknan bantuan"balas Luhan malas, Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham sambil berfikir apa yang bisa ia obrolkan dengan Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun hanya ingin bisa mengobrol dengan Luhan lebih banyak.

"Bagaimana jika orang itu orang asing? Kau masih mau menolongnya?"tanya Sehun lagi, Luhan berfikir sejenak lalu beralih menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tergantung saja, yang terpenting kau bukan orang asing"balas Luhan yang sepertinya mulai mengantuk. Jam diniding di kamar Luhan telah menunjukkan pk. 23.49, jelas saja Luhan sudah mengantuk.

"Jadi kau menganggapku bukan orang asing?"tanya Sehun lagi membuat Luhan jengah.

"Tentu saja kau bukan orang asing, kau sahabat Kai dan Chanyeol yang notabene kekasih dari kedua sahabatku, jadi menerutmu?" Luhan balik bertanya ke Sehun.

"Tentu aku bukan orang asing"balas Sehun percaya diri, Luhan mencibir. Jika Sehun sudah tahu, lalu mengapa ia bertanya kepadanya lagi.

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, berusaha untuk tertidur tapi tak bisa. Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat dengan kejadian di halte tadi siang, ia masih penasaran mengapa Sehun mau mencarinya. Padahal ia dan Sehun tidak terlalu dekat, mereka bahkan baru kenal beberapa hari saja.

"Eh ya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan"celetuk Luhan, Sehun menoleh lalu menaikan sebelah alis nya ke arah Luhan seolah berkata _"Apa?"_.

"Mengapa kau mau mencariku? Kenapa tidak ikut Baekhyun dan lainnya saja menginap di rumah bibi Baekhyun?"tanya Luhan penasaran, Sehun reflek tersedak saat mendengarnya. Ia segera memutar otaknya mencari alasan yang tepat dan tentunya Luhan harus bisa mempercayainya.

"E-ehm, karena kebetulan aku lewat halte mungkin"balas Sehun pelan, Luhan menggeleng mendengar jawaban dari Sehun.

"Tak mungkin kebetulan, seharusnya kau sudah berangkat ke rumah bibi Baekhyun, jadi itu pasti bukan sebuah kebetulan"tutur Luhan logis, Sehun bingung harus membalas seperti apa, manic matanya melirik kea rah jam dinidng yang menunjukkan pk. 24.00.

"Ah, sudahlah yang terpenting kau pulang dengan selamat, aku ingin tidur, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Besok sekolah"balas Sehun laluberpura-pura menguap. Luhan menengok ke arah Sehun, lelaki albino itu sudah memejamkan matanya dengan posisi membelakangi Luhan. Luhan mendengus melihatnya lalu kembali merebahkan badan mungilnya.

"Aish, padahal aku ingin tahu alasan dia mencariku"gerutu Luhan dengan mata terpejam.

"Terima kasih Oh Sehun"ucap Luhan pelan lalu terlelap ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

Tak lama ada seseorang membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Itu Oh Sehun. Ia mendengar ucapan Luhan tadi lalu tersenyum.

"Sama-sama"balas Luhan pelan sambil melirik Luhan yang tidur meringkuk di dalam selimut.

"Untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan mungkin merindukanmu" Sehun menjeda pengakuannya sebentar.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika mungkin aku tertarik denganmu"sambung Sehun, manic matanya sempat tertuju ke arah Kai yang tidur di sebelahnya, lebih tepatnya diantara dirinya dengan Luhan. Tersirat rasa kesal tapi ya sudahlah, lagipula Kai hanyalah kakak sepupu Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun ikut terlelap dengan posisi tangan yang menopang dagunya ke arah Luhan.

' _Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Luhan'_

…

_ **A N** ight **W** ith **Y** ou_

…

Seorang lelaki terlihat mengumpat setelah menerima telepon. Ini masih pukul 03.45, terlalu pagi untuk mendapat telepon. Lelaki itu bangkit dari ranjang lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Luhan, bangun sebentar"panggil Kai lembut sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Luhan. Luhan membuka setengah matanya, ia masih benar-benar mengantuk.

"Eugh?"balas Luhan malas, Kai terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, jadwal keberangkatan pesawatku dimajukan karena aku ada meeting mendadak di Taiwan, tak apa bukan?"jelas Kai pelan, Luhan hanya mengangguk entah ia paham atau tidak lalu kembali terlelap. Kai memutuskan menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat di sticky notes lalu menempelkannya di cermin panjang milik Luhan.

" _Gege_ pergi dulu" Kai mencium kening Luhan, namun ia teringat akan suatu hal, kakinya bergerak kembali ke ranjang yang semalam ia tempati.

"Tolong jaga adikku, Sehun"ucap Kai walau mungkin Sehun tak mendengarnya. Setelah itu Kai benar-benar pergi ke Bandara di jemput oleh sekertarisnya.

Tanpa Kai sadari, tadi saat ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Luhan, selimut mini milik Luhan terjatuh dari sofa bed yang Luhan tempati, dan saat ini Luhan sedang meringkuk kedinginan.

"Eugh… dingin"gumam Luhan gelisah di dalam tidurnya.

Tangan mungilnya meraba-raba ruang kecil yang tersisa di sofa bednya, tapi ia tak menemukan selimut kesayangannya itu. Reflek Luhan terbangun walaupun matanya terpejam. Ia melangkah ke arah ranjang hello kittynya lalu merebahkan dirinya di sana. Secepat mungkin ia membungkus dirinya dengan sebuah selimut tebal.

Luhan bukan tipe gadis yang saat tertidur tidak berpindah tempat, walaupun tak parah, tapi Luhan sering mengubah posisi tidurnya. Hingga setelah beberapa kali bergerak, posisi tertidurnya menjadi berada di tengah-tengah ranjang dan mengahadap Sehun.

Posisi Sehun tak berubah, mungkin karena kondisi kakinya yang susah untuk di gerakan. Sehun masih tidur terlentang dengan sebuah bantal panjang ia peluk. Sekedar informasi, Sehun memang terbiasa memeluk sebuah bantal ketika ia sedang tertidur.

Sepertinya Luhan berulah lagi, kaki kanannya tak sengaja menendang pinggang Sehun membuat Sehun reflek melepas pegangannya pada bantal panjang yang sedari tadi ia peluk. Dan berakhir dengan bantal panjang itu tergeletak di bawah lantai.

Jika tadi Luhan gelisah karena kedinginan makan kini giliran Sehun yang gelisah Karen kehilangan bantal panjangnya. Tangannya berusaha mencari bantal panjang itu hingga secara tak sengaja tangan Sehun menyentuh pundak kiri Luhan. Ia kira itu bantal panjangnya, spontan Sehun memeluk Luhan. Walaupun ia tadi sempat meringis karena kaki kanannya sempat menyenggol kaki Luhan.

Luhan tak memberontak, ia hanya diam. Nyaman di dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya mencari posisi ternyama di dada bidang Sehun, entah setan apa yang merasukinya, tangannya ikut melingkar di pinggang Sehun. Sehun yang merasa nyaman juga ikut mempererat pelukannya ke Luhan.

Dan berakhirlah dengan saat ini Luhan dan Sehun tertidur dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain. Entah apa yang akan terjadi esok pagi, tapi yang terpenting saat ini adalah keduanya sama-sama nyaman dengan pelukan erat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

_My First Love_

.

.

.

_ **A N** ight **W** ith **Y** ou_

.

.

.

" _What's wrong with my heart beat?"_

" _Sorry, if someday I will love you"_

.

.

 **tbc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf ya updatenya lama banget. Chapter ini udah aku usahain untuk jadi agak panjang maka dari itu aku sempet nunda publish chapter ini, maaf juga chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter yang sebelumnya. Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah mau kasih review dan menunggu update-an fanfiction ini. Insyallah, mulai sekarang aku bakal nerapin system 3 hari/4 hari akan jadi satu chapter. Untuk chapter berikutnya, insyallah besok bisa publish, doain ae idenya lancer wkwkwk :v**

 **Review, follow, dan favourite dari kalian adalah penyemangat aku untuk segera update dan lebih semangat untuk memikirkan ide-ide yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati alur cerita dari fanfiction ini.**

 **Terima Kasih.**


	4. Mysterious Girl

_Tangan mungilnya meraba-raba ruang kecil yang tersisa di sofa bednya, tapi ia tak menemukan selimut kesayangannya itu. Reflek Luhan terbangun walaupun matanya terpejam. Ia melangkah ke arah ranjang hello kittynya lalu merebahkan dirinya di sana. Secepat mungkin ia membungkus dirinya dengan sebuah selimut tebal._

 _Luhan bukan tipe gadis yang saat tertidur tidak berpindah tempat, walaupun tak parah, tapi Luhan sering mengubah posisi tidurnya. Hingga setelah beberapa kali bergerak, posisi tertidurnya menjadi berada di tengah-tengah ranjang dan mengahadap Sehun._

 _Posisi Sehun tak berubah, mungkin karena kondisi kakinya yang susah untuk di gerakan. Sehun masih tidur terlentang dengan sebuah bantal panjang ia peluk. Sekedar informasi, Sehun memang terbiasa memeluk sebuah bantal ketika ia sedang tertidur._

 _Sepertinya Luhan berulah lagi, kaki kanannya tak sengaja menendang pinggang Sehun membuat Sehun reflek melepas pegangannya pada bantal panjang yang sedari tadi ia peluk. Dan berakhir dengan bantal panjang itu tergeletak di bawah lantai._

 _Jika tadi Luhan gelisah karena kedinginan makan kini giliran Sehun yang gelisah Karen kehilangan bantal panjangnya. Tangannya berusaha mencari bantal panjang itu hingga secara tak sengaja tangan Sehun menyentuh pundak kiri Luhan. Ia kira itu bantal panjangnya, spontan Sehun memeluk Luhan. Walaupun ia tadi sempat meringis karena kaki kanannya sempat menyenggol kaki Luhan._

 _Luhan tak memberontak, ia hanya diam. Nyaman di dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya mencari posisi ternyama di dada bidang Sehun, entah setan apa yang merasukinya, tangannya ikut melingkar di pinggang Sehun. Sehun yang merasa nyaman juga ikut mempererat pelukannya ke Luhan._

 _Dan berakhirlah dengan saat ini Luhan dan Sehun tertidur dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain. Entah apa yang akan terjadi esok pagi, tapi yang terpenting saat ini adalah keduanya sama-sama nyaman dengan pelukan erat satu sama lain._

 **Baekkie21 Present_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My First Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **_M** ysterious **G** irl **_**

 **.**

Luhan lebih dulu terbangun dari pada Sehun setelah lagu milik Adam Lavine telah mengalun indah masuk ke dalam pendengaran Luhan. Luhan merasakan ada dua lengan kekar mendekap dirinya, aroma maskulin mulai tercium oleh Luhan. Luhan pelan-pelan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Yak!"pekik Luhan kaget ketika melihat ia saat ini sedang berada di dalam dekapan Sehun. Bukannya terbangun, Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukannya ke Luhan sambil bergumam dan Luhan bisa mendengar itu.

"Berikan aku waktu lima menit lagi"bisik Sehun dengan suara berat dan serak membuat Luhan menelan air liurnya susah payah. Wajahnya benar-benar menempel ke dada bidang Sehun sedangkan tangan kekar Sehun telah berpindah ke pinggang ramping Luhan. Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalm.

"Sehun, bisakah kau melepaskan ini?"tanya Luhan takut-takut dengan nada sedikit keras. Merasa tak ada pergerakan dari Sehun, Luhan memilh mencubit pinggang Sehun kuat-kuat.

"Argh! Appo-ya!"jerit Sehun yang langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, sama seperti reaksi Luhan tadi ketika menyadari ia berpelukan dengan Sehun. Kedua bola mata Sehun melebar melihat Luhan ada di dalam dekapannya.

"E-eh, bagaimana bisa? Ini?"tanya Sehun kikuk sekaligus bingung, ia buru-buru melepaskan dekapannya terhadap Luhan. Luhan sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun karena dirinya juga bingung.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, berdiri saja aku tak bisa, bagaimana bisa aku menggedongmu hingga ke sini?!"cerocos Sehun saat melihat Luhan menatapnya tajam seakan ingin menguliti Sehun.

Luhan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, apa yang Sehun katakana itu benar, jadi siapa yang membawanya ke ranjang itu hingga berakhir berpelukan dengan Sehun. Mana mungkin Kai _gege_ yang memindahkannya. Kakak sepupunya itu bahkan semalam bersikeras untuk mengantar Sehun pulang.

 _ **Flasback**_

" _Eugh… dingin"gumam Luhan gelisah di dalam tidurnya._

 _Tangan mungilnya meraba-raba ruang kecil yang tersisa di sofa bednya, tapi ia tak menemukan selimut kesayangannya itu. Reflek Luhan terbangun walaupun matanya terpejam. Ia melangkah ke arah ranjang hello kittynya lalu merebahkan dirinya di sana. Secepat mungkin ia membungkus dirinya dengan sebuah selimut tebal._

 _Luhan bukan tipe gadis yang saat tertidur tidak berpindah tempat, walaupun tak parah, tapi Luhan sering mengubah posisi tidurnya. Hingga setelah beberapa kali bergerak, posisi tertidurnya menjadi berada di tengah-tengah ranjang dan mengahadap Sehun._

 _Posisi Sehun tak berubah, mungkin karena kondisi kakinya yang susah untuk di gerakan. Sehun masih tidur terlentang dengan sebuah bantal panjang ia peluk. Sekedar informasi, Sehun memang terbiasa memeluk sebuah bantal ketika ia sedang tertidur._

 _Sepertinya Luhan berulah lagi, kaki kanannya tak sengaja menendang pinggang Sehun membuat Sehun reflek melepas pegangannya pada bantal panjang yang sedari tadi ia peluk. Dan berakhir dengan bantal panjang itu tergeletak di bawah lantai._

 _Jika tadi Luhan gelisah karena kedinginan makan kini giliran Sehun yang gelisah Karen kehilangan bantal panjangnya. Tangannya berusaha mencari bantal panjang itu hingga secara tak sengaja tangan Sehun menyentuh pundak kiri Luhan. Ia kira itu bantal panjangnya, spontan Sehun memeluk Luhan. Walaupun ia tadi sempat meringis karena kaki kanannya sempat menyenggol kaki Luhan._

 _Luhan tak memberontak, ia hanya diam. Nyaman di dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya mencari posisi ternyama di dada bidang Sehun, entah setan apa yang merasukinya, tangannya ikut melingkar di pinggang Sehun. Sehun yang merasa nyaman juga ikut mempererat pelukannya ke Luhan._

 _Dan berakhirlah dengan saat ini Luhan dan Sehun tertidur dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain. Entah apa yang akan terjadi esok pagi, tapi yang terpenting saat ini adalah keduanya sama-sama nyaman dengan pelukan erat satu sama lain._

 _ **Flasback end**_

Luhan sudah ingat semuanya, ia menggeleng keras. Sehun tak boleh tau masalah itu, harga dirinya bisa jatuh di depan rivalnya itu. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan bingung, Luhan terus saja menggeleng lalu menepuk pipinya.

"Kau kenapa, Lu? Ada masalah?"tanya Sehun bingung sekaligus penasaran, Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun lalu menggeleng.

"Tak ada apa-apa, lebih baik sekarang kita mandi, nanti kita telat"jawab Luhan cepat dengan senyuman palsunya menutupi rasa gugupnya di depan Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk paham. Luhan segera mengambil peralatan mandinya lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Luhan"panggil Sehun, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menengok ke arah Sehun.

"Tolong bantu aku ke kamar mandi"pinta Sehun pelan agak canggung, Luhan menepuk dahinya, ia lupa jika Sehun masih belum bisa jalan.

Seperti kemarin, Luhan membantu Sehun ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan peralatan mandi dan seragam Sehun. Lalu Luhan berjalan ke kamar mandi satunya untuk segera membersihkan diri. Benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri muda.

.

.

.

Sehun saat ini sudah duduk manis di meja makan sambil mengoleskan salep ke bagian luka di kaki kanannya, sedangkan Luhan sedang membuat omelet untuk sarapan bersama Sehun. Luhan harus berterima kasih karena masih ada beberapa telur di kulkasnya.

"Oh ya, dimana Kai _gege_?"tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan seisi apartemen Luhan, ia tak menemukan sosok kakak sepupu Luhan.

" _Gege_ sudah pergi tadi pukul 4 pagi karena ada rapat mendadak di Taiwan"balas Luhan tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kau tau kita ini seperti pasangan suami-istri muda? Kau memasak dan aku menunggu istriku membawakanku makanan"ucap Sehun diakhiri dengan kekehan, Luhan membalasnya dengan cibiran lalu meletakan dua piring omelet di atas meja makan.

"Cepat habiskan, ini sudah siang"ucap Luhan datar, Sehun mengangguk paham lalu melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul 07.34 dan kelas dimulai pukul 08.00.

"Iya juga, apalagi kau yang mengemudi, peluang kita telat semakin besar"balas Sehun, lebih tepatnya hinaan Sehun untuk Luhan. Luhan mendelik tak suka, ia sudah selesai dengan omeletnya padahal Sehun baru mulai makan.

"Liat saja nanti kemampuan mengemudiku"balas Luhan dingin, Sehun terkekeh lalu membuat sebuah V-sign.

"Maafkan aku, itu hanya lelucon"tutur Sehun saat melihat wajah kesal Luhan, itu benar-benar menggelikan bagi Sehun. Luhan hanya menghendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaiman caranya aku membawamu turun ke basement?"tanya Luhan mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

Sehun menegak habis air mineralnya setelah menyelesaikan omeletnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan tadi Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan menghendikan bahunya. Luhan benar-benar kesal melihat tingkah laku Sehun, kemarin saja ia terus berkata tak enak namun saat ini ia malah berlaku kurang ajar.

" _Dasar benar-benar tak tahu diri, sudahbagus aku mau menolongnya"_ umpat Luhan dalam hati lalu mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya.

"Apa? Kau pasti mengumpatiku saat ini karena aku bersikap kurang ajar, siapa suruh mau menolongku" Luhan makin emosi mendengar penuturan Sehun yang makin kurang ajar, melihat saat ini sudah pukul 07.40 Luhan memilih diam saja.

"Kajja" Luhan membopong Sehun menuju lift secara perlahan, bukan karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kaki Sehun namun karena berat badan Sehun yang benar-benar menyulitkan Luhan untuk menuntun Sehun berjalan. Beruntung lift tak begitu jauh dari unit apartemennya.

"Argh! Pelan-pelan, Lu"ringis Sehun di dalam lift, secara tak sengaja kaki kanannya tersenggol dengan dinding lift. Luhan ikut meringis melihat raut wajah kesakitan Sehun, secara perlahan Luhan mendudukan Sehun di lantai lift. Sehun hanya menurut. Merekan akan turun dari lantai 20, jadi lebih baik Sehun duduk saja.

"Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang juga ingin naik lift ini? Mana mungkin aku tetap duduk seperti ini"tanya Sehun, Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya aku minta pengertian mereka, kau ini yang sakit, pikirkan dirimu terlebih dulu baru kau pikirkan orang lain"balas Luhan kesal sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sehun mendongak melihat Luhan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau ini sedang apa sih? Sibuk sekali dengan ponselmu"tanya Sehun sedikit kesal melihat Luhan lebih memfokuskan dirinya dengan ponsel. Luhan menunduk untuk menatap Sehun.

"Dari pada aku harus menatapmu terus menerus lebih baik aku memainkan ponselku"balas Luhan membuat Sehun mendecih mendengarnya.

"Menatapku terus menerus lebih baik"sanggah Sehun percaya diri. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya jengah melihat kelakuan Sehun, bagaimana bisa orang seperti Sehun bisa memiliki banyak fans di sekolah.

"Tutup mulutmu, kajja" Luhan membantu Sehun berdiri sambil menekan sebuah tombol di lift agar pintu lift tetap terbuka, secara perlahan Luhan menuntun Sehun keluar dari lift lalu mencari tempat mobilnya yang tadi pagi diantar oleh anak buah Babanya.

"Pelan-pelan, argh… nyeri"pinta Sehun sambil menahan ringisannya setiap kali kaki kanannya tak sengaja menyenggol aspal. Luhan mendengus, kurang pelan apa dia menutun Sehun.

Setelah berhasil menemukan mobilnya dan membantu Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil, Luhan lagi-lagi masih membuka ponselnya.

 _ **From : Baekhyun**_

" _Apa kau bisa mengantar Sehun sendirian?"_

 _ **To : Baekhyun**_

" _Semoga saja, ini dia sudah ada di dalam mobil"_

 _ **From : Baekhyun**_

" _Kau kemarin bilang jika kaki kanan Sehun mengalami keretakan, lebih baik kau bawa Sehun ke klinik sekolah saja nanti"_

 _ **To : Baekhyun**_

" _Eum, aku berangkat dulu"_

Luhan mematikan ponselnya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Sepertinya, anak buah Babanya juga mencuci mobilnya, terlihat sekali dengan bau mobilnya yang lebih wangi dan rapi. Sehun menatap Luhan kesal yang sedang memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Luhan bingung dengan tatapan Sehun ke padanya. Sehun mencibir.

"Sudah jam segini kau masih sempat memainkan ponselmu"tutur Sehun kesal sambil menunjukkan jam pada arlojinya ke Luhan. Luhan mendengus, memang saat ini sudah pukul 07.49.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, aku akan melajukan mobil ini dengan kecepatan tinggi"ucap Luhan datar dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Sehun hanya mencibir ucapan Luhan seakan meremahkan apa yang tadi Luhan katakan.

"Argh…"ringis Sehun saat kakinya tak sengaja terbentur dengan dashboard mobil milik Luhan, Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tengah fokus meneytir. Ternyata, kemampuan mengemudi Luhan tidak buruk, ini luar biasa.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"tanya Luhan tapi masih tetap fokus mengemudi, di sebelahnya ada Sehun yang masih mencoba menetralkan rasa sakit pada kaki kanannya.

"Iya, tadi kaki kananku terbentur dashboard"balas Sehun agak kesal, bukannya prihatin, Luhan saat ini malah terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Tadi sudah kubilang, aku akan mengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kau saja yang terlalu meremehkanku" Sehun mendengus mendengar penuturan Luhan yang bisa dikatakan sebuah hinaan untuk Sehun.

"Ini bukannya jalan ke klinik sekolah?"tanya Sehun ketika secara tak sengaja manic matanya melihat ke luar jendela mobil. Luhan mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Eum, aku akan membawamu ke klinik untuk sementara waktu, sepulang sekolah mungkin Kai dan Chanyeol yang akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit"jelas Luhan. Kini mobilnya mulai masuk ke area klinik.

"Bukankah dokter kemarin mengatakan agar aku ke dokter besok saja?"tanya Sehun bingung, Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk menanggapinya membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

"Baekhyun tadi pagi menyarankanku untuk membawamu ke klinik sekolah untuk sementara waktu, takutnya kakimu akan semakin parah jika di diamkan terlalu lama"balas Luhan detail lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan cari salah satu perawat untuk membantumu turun"ucap Luhan lalu turun dari mobilnya yang sengaja ia berhentikan persis di depan pintu masuk klinik. Terlihat Luhan sedang berbicara dengan resepsionis.

"Sebenarnya Luhan itu baik, tapi sifat menyebalkannya itu benar-benar membuatku kesal"gumam Sehun.

Apakah Sehun tak sadar jika tingkahnya itu juga dianggap menyebalkan oleh Luhan. Mereka benar-benar aneh.

"Kajja" Luhan tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobil, dengan perlahan Sehun pindah ke sebuah kursi roda di bantu dengan seorang suster dan juga Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan tasku?"tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk tasnya yang berada di dalam mobil, Luhan membuka isi tas Sehun. Hanya beberapa baju yang sepertinya Sehun siapkan untuk ke rumah bibi BAekhyun dan beberapa buku untuk pelajaran hari ini.

"Kau bawa saja barang-barang penting, sisanya akan ku titipkan tasmu ke Chanyeol atau Kai"jelas Luhan, Sehun mengangguk lalu mengambil beberapa penting dari dalam tas.

"Terima kasih, tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Ini sudah telat"tanya Sehun agak panik. Luhan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah meminta ijin ke Jung Saem jika aku akan datang telat karena harus mengantarmu ke klinik"jelas Luhan, Sehun mengangguk paham. Luhan melirik jam di mobilnya, ini sudah cukup siang, sebaiknya ia segera pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku pergi dulu, jika ada apa-apa, hubungi saja kedua sahabatmu itu"tutur Luhan lalu ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sehun sempat terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan Luhan.

" _Kenapa ia tak menawariku untuk menghubunginya?"_ batin Sehun bingung dan agak kesal, namun lamunannya langsung buyar ketika suster tadi menepuk bahunya.

"Tuan tunggu di sini dulu, saya akan mendata anda dulu"jelas suster itu lalu berjalan ke arah meja resepsionis. Sehun hanya mengangguk kikuk, ia menepuk pipinya pelan.

" _Argh… apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Oh Sehun?"_ batin Sehun berkecamuk dengan berbagai pikiran yang menghantuinya.

Dan pikiran itu tentang Luhan.

…

_ **M** ysterious **G** irl _

…

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?"tanya Chanyeol dan Kai yang baru datang menghampiri meja mereka. Ini sudah jam istirahat dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di kantin.

"Lebih baik kau duduk dulu dan pesan makanan"tawar Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai, yang ditatap tersenyum karena merasa diperhatikan lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol memilih duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

Posisi duduk mereka saat ini menjadi Luhan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan di hadapan mereka ada Kyungsoo yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kai dan juga Luhan.

"Sehun baik-baik saja, hanya saja kecelakaan kemarin membuatnya tak bisa menggerakan kaki kanannya"balas Luhan sambil menyantap ramyeon yang menjadi sarapannya, omelet tadi pagi belum cukup untuk mengisi perut Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan Sehun yang tinggal bersama?" Pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo sukses membuat Luhan tersedak, Baekhyun reflek mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu menyerahkannya ke Luhan.

"Kau tak apa?"tanya Baekhyun panik, Luhan tersenyum seolah berkata ia tak apa. Chanyeol dan Kai yang melihatnya menjadi memiliki pikiran negative.

"Ah, apa karena kau yang telah melakukan hal aneh dengan Sehun sehingga kau kaget dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo?"tanya Chanyeol curiga membuat Luhan reflek melebarkan matanya dan Baekhyun langsung mencubit keras pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Argh… Baek… Ampun, aku kan hanya bertanya"ringis Chanyeol sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang baru saja menjadi korban cubitan Baekhyun.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Yeol. Aku sama sekali tak melakukan apapun dengan Sehun"balas Luhan sengit, bisa-bisanya Chanyeol membuat kesimpulan seperti itu. Memang ia dan Sehun tidur saling berpelukan tapi setidaknya dia tak melakukan lebih dari itu dengan Sehun.

"Lalu mengapa kau tersedak saat mendengar penuturan dari kekasihku?"tanya Kai bingung, Luhan segera memutar otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai.

"Ya karena aku tersedak, karena apalagi menurutmu?"balas Luhan yang berusaha se-santai mungkin saat menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai. Sama seperti Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga memperingati Kai agar tak menggoda Luhan lagi.

"Eh tunggu sebentar, tadi kau bilang Kyungsoo adalah kekasihmu?"tanya Luhan bingung sambil menunjuk Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian, saat ini Luhan juga berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan mereka. Jika Kai tersenyum mendengarnya, maka Kyungsoo sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di balik punggung tegap Kai.

"Seandainya kemarin kau ikut menginap di rumah bibi Baekhyun, pasti kau paham dengan maksud Kai"celetuk Chanyeol setelah menghabiskan semangkok sup. Luhan makin mengernyit bingung mendengarkannya. Melihat itu, Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan apa yang Luhan dan Sehun lewatkan kemarin.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Kyungsoo sedang bermain di pantai yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah bibi Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memilih membuat istana pasir sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai bermain ombak, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sempat khawatir jika kedua lelaki itu memilih bermain ombak, itu akan sangat berbahaya apalagi saat ini sedang pasang. Tapi itulah Chanyeol dan Kai, mereka akan tetap kekeuh dengan pilihan mereka yang membuat kedua gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Kai, kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu itu?"tanya Chanyeol, mereka saat ini sedang duduk sambil menikmati ombak yang sesekali menguyur tubuh mereka. Kai terdiam lalu menggeleng._

" _Entahlah, aku hanya takut untuk menyatakannya"balas Kai agak lesu, Chanyeol mendecih mendengar alasan sahabatnya itu._

" _Kau ini takut untuk menyatakannya atau takut di tolak, huh?"tanya Chanyeol agak meremehkan._

" _Keduanya mungkin"_

" _Kau ini, apakah kau tak sadar jika Kyungsoo itu sudah menerimamu, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu di rebut lelaki lain? Apa kau mau, huh?" Kai menggeleng kuat mendengar penuturan sahabat yang lebih tinggi dariya itu._

" _Maka dari itu, kau harus secepatnya menyatakan perasaanmu itu, kalau bisa saat ini juga"tambah Chanyeol, Kai terlihat berfikir. Kai sedang mempertimbangkan ucapan Chanyeol._

" _Dulu, bagaimana kau menyatakan perasaanmu ke Baekhyun?"tanya Kai, Chanyeol terlihat berfikir lalu tersenyum begitu mengingat moment itu._

" _Sebenarnya tak ada yang special, aku hanya menyatakan perasaanku dengan tulus lalu memberikan se-keranjang strawberry mengingat Baekhyun sangat menyukai strawberry"balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar._

" _Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku ke Kyungsoo?"tanya Kai bingung, Chanyeol terlihat berfikir. Manik matanya terus saja berpencar mengamati pantai indah ini. Tak lama manic mata Chanyeol melihat jika sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam._

" _Sini, aku beritahu kau caraku, aku pastikan Kyungsoo tersanjung dengan cara ini" Kai dengan antusias mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat menjelaskan panjang lebar ke Kai, tak jarang Kai tersenyum di tengah-tengah penjelasan Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kyungsoo, Baekhyun!"teriak Chanyeol membuat kedua gadis yang sedang berbincang itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat raut panik pada wajah Chanyeol membuat kedua gadis itu berlari mengampiri Chanyeol. Mereka takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak diharapkan._

" _Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"tanya Baekhyun penasaran, Chanyeol terlihat menunjuk ke arah pantai._

" _Kai menghilang" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget, namun diam-diam Chanyeol menjelaskan rencananya dengan Kai secara singkat dan cepat ketika Kyungsoo masih menatap pantai itu dengan tatapan tak percaya._

" _Aku tak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi, tapi yang jelas ketika aku mengeluarkan wajahku dari dalam air, Kai sudah tak ada"jelas Chanyeol dengan acting terbaiknya. Tanpa mereka sadari Kyungsoo telah menintikkan air matanya, kakinya terasa kaku mendengar penjelasan Kai. Namun tak lama ia merasa pengheliatannya gelap._

" _Eugh, ada apa ini?" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya terharu. Tadi ada seseorang yang menutup matanya lalu memindahkannya ke sini. Ia kira tadi ia sudah pingsan._

" _Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan Kai ada di belakangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Kyungsoo menoleh lagi ke arah tulisan,_

' _WILL YOU BE MINE? ILY'_

 _Tulisan singkat yang diukir di pasir dan pastinya Kai yang melakukan semua ini, sukses membuat Kyungsoo terdiam seribu kata sesaat._

" _Eung" balas Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk tanpa mau menoleh ke belakang yang dimana di sana ada Kai sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih menyaksikan semua itu dari jarak yang agak jauh saja._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _Kai langsung mebalikan tubuh Kyungsoo lalu menempelkan bibir tebalnya di bibir cherry milik Kyungsoo. Kai melakukannya tepat ketika matahari terbenam. Sungguh romantic walaupun ini sangat sederhana._

" _Aw… aku terharu, Chan"ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol manja, Chanyeol mengusak pelan pucuk kepala kekasihnya._

" _I love you"bisik Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas. Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol._

" _Ah… tinggal menunggu Sehun dan Luhan saja"gumam Chanyeol sambil merangkul Banekhyun lebih erat._

" _Kau ini, ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin tom and jerry bersatu"balas Baekhyun yang ternyata mendengar gumaman Chanyeol._

" _Kau lihat saja nanti"balas Chanyeol bagai seorang peramal._

 _ **Flashback end.**_

Luhan bertepuk tangan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun, seandainya saja ia ada di sana menyaksikan bagaimana moment saat Kai menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi faktanya, ia malah terperangkap di apartemennya bersama Sehun yang tak bisa berjalan.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Sehun? Mengapa ia tak masuk hari ini?"

"Aku bawa ia ke klinik sekolah, itu juga usul dari Baekhyun"balas Luhan, Kai mengangguk paham.

"Memangnya separah itu kondisi Sehun? Lalu bagaimana motor Sehun? Ada kerusakan parah?"tanya Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol lebih peduli dan khawatir dengan motor milik Sehun, bukan ke pemilik motor itu.

"Argh… aku kan hanya penasaran, kau ini sekarang hobi menyubit dan menjitakku ya, Baek"gerutu Chanyeol membuat yang lain terkekeh terkecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Itu karena kau terlalu menyebalkan"balas Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol yang gemas dengan ekspresi kekasih mungilnya itu langsung mencubiti pipi tembam BAekhyun.

"Ah… Aku makin mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"pekik Chanyeol gemas seperti wanita membuat Baekhyun bukannya merona tapi malah memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kaki kanan Sehun sedikit retak membuatnya tak bisa berjalan, mungkin ia harus di gips untuk sementara waktu"jalas Luhan lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang belum berhenti menggoda Baekhyun.

"Dan untuk pertanyaan idiot Chanyeol, motornya sudah di bawa ke bengkel oleh anak buah Baba ku"sambung Luhan lalu menghabiskan minumannya dengan sekali minum.

' _Tet… Tet… Tet…'_ Bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kita jemput Sehun, sampai jumpa nanti sayang" Kai mengusak pelan pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lalu pergi menuju kelasnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Ah… Kai memang sangat romantis"puji Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi merona karena perlakuan kekasihnya sekaligus pujian dari sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya Chanyeol tak romantis, huh?"cibir Luhan membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, siapa sih yang tak tahu se-romantis apa Park Chanyeol.

"Er, bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama Sehun?"tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ya begitu, memangnya ada apa? Aku juga tidur terpisah dengannya"balas Luhan namun suaranya memelan di akhir kalimat. Tak mungkin jika Luhan mengatakan ke kedua sahabatnya ini jika tadi pagi ia berakhir tidur berpelukan dengan Sehun. Bisa-bisa mereka akan menggodanya sepanjang hari.

"Tapi kau kan berdua dengannya, hanya berdua dalam satu ruangan"tambah Kyungsoo, Luhan mencibir. Baekhyun pasti sudah mengotori otak polos Kyungsoo.

"Ralat, kami bertiga. Kakak Sepupuku ikut menginap semalam"balas Luhan sambil terkekeh setelah melihat ekspresi kecewa kedua sahabatnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, papan tulis ada di depan!" Baekhyun buru-buru memperbaiki posisi duduknya setelah mendengar teguran dari Kim Sosaengnim sambil menyengir tak jelas ketika ia jadi pusat perhatian.

"Rasakan itu"gumam Luhan dengan senyum kemenangan lalu kembali fokus dengan apa yang Kim Sosaengnim katakan.

…

_ **M** ysterious **G** irl **_**

…

"Bagaimana kakimu?"tanya Kai sambil menepuk bahu Sehun. Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan datang untuk menjemput Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu menunjuk kakinya yang sudah di gips.

"Besok aku tetap harus ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut"balas Sehun lalu ia di bantu pindah duduk ke kursi roda oleh Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Eh ya, bagaimana kita menginap bersama, pengumuman libur sampai minggu depan yang aku dengar benar bukan?"usul Kai, sebenarnya ini hanyalah cara agar ia bisa menginap bersama Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk.

"Boleh, di villa milikmu saja ya, di sana pemandangannya lumayan indah"balas Chanyeol membuat Kai membulatkan matanya. Villanya benar-benar berantakan setelah terakhir kali Kai mengadakan pesta di sana, tak mungkin ia membiarkan Kyungsoo mengecapnya sebagai namja jorok.

"Datanglah ke café yang biasa kita datangi nanti sore, semuanya harus ikut"ucap Kai yakin. Ia masih punya waktu untuk membersihkan apartemennya.

"Aku juga?"tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan, Kai mengangguk untuk menjawabnya lalu merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Aku antar Baby Soo pulang dulu ya, Sehun bisa bersama Chanyeol atau Luhan kan?"pamit Kai, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang lain, Kai langsung menggandeng Kyungsoo keluar.

"Itu pasti hanya siasat agar ia bisa bermalam dengan Kyungsoo"cibir Baekhyun di susul anggukan dari Luhan.

"Hun, mungkin kau harus pulang bersama Luhan, aku bawa motor dan harus mengantar Baekhyun"jelas Chanyeol sambil menatap Luhan, Luhan hanya mendengus kesal, ini pasti sudah mereka rencanakan.

"Aku duluan ya, sampai jumpa nanti"pamit Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol, membuat langkah keduanya terhenti.

"Jadi, aku terjebak denganmu lagi"ucap Luhan datar dan malas lalu mendorong kursi roda Sehun menuju tempat ia memakirkan mobilnya. Bagi siswa sekolah, ia tak perlu membayar karena mereka telah membayar uang kesehatan sebelum masuk sekolah.

"Kita ke apartemenku dulu, aku ingin mengambil beberapa baju, lagipula apartemenku lebih dekat dari sini dari pada apartemenmu"jelas Luhan, Sehun hanya mengangguk, menurut dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Tak perlu mengebut lagi kali ini"ucap Sehun sebelum Luhan mengemudikan mobilnya. Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Eum, kau takut bukan?" Cibiran Luhan membuat Sehun mendengus, Sehun hanya takut kaki kanannya terbentur lagi. Itu sakit bukan.

Lalu Luhan segera mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal menuju apartemennya.

"Akan sulit jika aku membawamu naik ke unitku, lebih baik kau tunggu di lobby saja"usul Luhan setelah sampai di depan apartemennya, Sehun sebenarnya tak setuju tapi ia tak enak dengan Luhan jika ia menolak, jadi Sehun hanya mengangguk menganggapinya. Luhan membantu Sehun berdiri lagi, ia sengaja meninggalkan tas Sehun di dalam mobilnya.

"Bisakah ahjussi membantu ku mendudukan temanku di ruang tunggu lobby?"tanya Luhan ke salah satu security yang berjaga di depan apartemen.

"Tentu, kalau boleh tahu, apakah anda tinggal di apartemen ini?"tanya security itu sambil mengambil alih Sehun.

"Tentu, aku hanya ingin mengambill beberapa pakainku lalu kembali lagi"balas Luhan, security itu mengangguk paham lalu membantu Sehun masuk ke dalam lobby. Setelah itu, Luhan masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu turun ke basement untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Kini Luhan sedang berada di ruang tamu apartemen Sehun, apartemen Sehun tergolong rapi untuk ukuran pria. Luhan bisa melihat Sehun sedang mengambil beberapa baju di sana. Luhan yang merasa bosan memilih berkeliling apartemen Sehun. Tak ada yang menarik, apartemen Sehun hampir sama dengan apartemennya.

"Lu, tolong kemari"panggil Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh lalu melangkah ke arah Sehun. Ternyata Sehun ingin meminta tolong Luhan untuk mengambilkan pakaiannya yang berada di rak atas.

"Apartemenmu lumayan rapi"sahut Luhan memecah keheningan yang ada. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya, ini pertama kali Luhan memujinya. Walaupun apartemennya yang di puji.

"Abeoji selalu mengirimkan orang untuk merapikan apartemenku sebulan sekali"balas Sehun membuat Luhan terkekeh. Harusnya ia sudah tahu itu, melihat bagaimana tingkah laku Sehun. Mana mungkin orang seperti Sehun memiliki sifat rapi.

"Sudah ku duga, kau manja juga ya" Luhan meletakkan pakaian yang baru saja ia ambil ke dalam tas ransel milik Sehun. Sehun mendengus mendengar cibiran dari Luhan. Baru beberapa detik lalu Luhan memujinya, sekarang ia malah mencibirnya lagi.

"Sudah semua bukan? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasti sudah menunggu di café" Luhan mengecek arlojinya. Sehun mengangguk paham, Luhan menuntun Sehun berjalan keluar namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

" _Hallo, Baek. Ini aku sudah mau berangkat ke café"_ Luhan dengan perlahan mendudukan Sehun di sofa ruang tamu.

" _Lu, café yang biasanya kita kunjungi sedang tutup, kita pindah tempat ke hello kitty café"_ Luhan refleks memekik mendengar "hello kitty", ia benar-benar maniak karakter animasi itu. Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan hanya mendengus.

" _Lalu bagaimana Kyungsoo dan Kai? Apa mereka ikut?"_

" _Kudengar Kai mengajak Kyungsoo ke Lotte Mart untuk membeli beberapa snack, tak mungkin kita mengajak Sehun ke sana mengingat kondisi kakinya"_ Luhan menengok ke arah Sehun lalu terkekeh. Sehun mengernyit bingung, apakah dirinya sedang menjadi topic pembicaraan antara Luhan dan Baekhyun?

" _Sebenarnya kita bisa meletakkan badan beratnya itu di trolly belanja"_ Di seberang sana terdengar suara Baekhyun terkekeh. Sehun makin curiga setelah mendengar apa yang Luhan katakana.

" _Ya sudah, aku berangkat sekarang"_ Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya setelah Baekhyun mengiyakan ucapannya. Luhan menggedong tas ransel Sehun lagi lalu membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Apa kau tadi sedang membicarakanku, huh?"selidik Sehun kesal, Luhan mencibir menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Luhan dengan perlahan menuntun Sehun berjalar keluar dari lift. Beruntung tadi Luhan berinisiatif meminta tolong ke salah satu security untuk mengambil mobilnya, jadi sekarang ia tak perlu ke basement lagi.

"Bisakah kau diam?"bentak Luhan kesal, sejak tadi Sehun selalu bertanya tentang apakah ia membicarakan yang aneh-aneh tentangnya dengan Baekhyun tadi. Sehun sedikit tersentak ketika Luhan membentaknya, setelah itu Sehun memilih untuk diam.

"Kenapa sunyi sekali?"tanya Luhan sambil mengemudikan mobilnya, manik mata Sehun beralih menatap Luhan lalu mendengus.

"Tadi kau yang menyuruhku diam"balas Sehun ketus lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya. Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas, terlihat Sehun sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Luhan tak habis pikir, namja menyebalkan seperti Sehun ternyata memiliki sisi kekanak-kanakan juga.

"Jadi, ceritanya kau ngambek?"sindir Luhan, Sehun menggeram. Luhan benar-benar menyebalkan. Bahkan gadis di sampingnya ini lebih menyebalkan dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Saatnya menuntunmu" Luhan melepas seatbeltnya lalu keluar dari mobil setelah memakirkan mobilnya di sebelah mobil Chanyeol. Sehun mencibir kata-kata Luhan yang menyidirnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Siapa lelaki itu?"gumam Sehun sambil menajamkan pengeliatannya. Ia melihat Luhan sedang memeluk seorang lelaki lalu lelaki itu membalasnya dengan mencubit hidung mancung Luhan. Tanpa Sehun sadari tangan kanannya telah menggepal erat.

"Hun, kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang lalu menuntunnya keluar dari mobil Luhan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini, kebetulan Baekhyun memiliki tongkat penyangga kaki" Chanyeol membantu Sehun untuk mencoba tongkat penyangga kaki itu. Sehun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih" Sehun lalu berjalan masuk café terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Luhan. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Sehun sempat mendelik kesal ke arah Luhan.

"Itu siapa, Lu?"tanya Chanyeol saat Luhan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Itu kakak sepupuku dari Amerika, namanya Bobby. Ada apa?"tanya Luhan sambil mengambil tas mungil yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana. Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Aku kira itu kekasihmu"balas Chanyeol membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Aku belum pernah memiliki kekasih. Oh ya, dimana Sehun?"tanya Luhan ketika menyadari Sehun tak ada di dalam mobil.

"Ia sudah masuk ke dalam café terlebih dahulu, tadi Baekhyun membawakan sebuah tongkat penyangga untuk Sehun"jelas Chanyeol, Luhan mengangguk paham lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam café bersama Chanyeol.

Luhan merasa lega karena kini Sehun tak perlu merepotkannya lagi dengan menuntun Sehun terus menerus, tapi entah kenapa, jauh di dalam hati kecil Luhan, ia merasa sedikit sedih karena hal itu.

"Hey Lu, jangan melamun"tegur Baekhyun yang sedang membaca buku menu, Luhan tersentak kaget lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Tangannya mulai meraih buku menu yang ada di depannya.

"Hun, kau kenapa? Sedang kesal?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menyenggol lengan sahabatnya itu. Sehun tak menoleh, ia tetap menatap keluar jendela. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang juga telah selesai memesan ikut menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Aku tak apa"balas Sehun datar dan terkesan dingin.

"Kau tak mau memesan apapun?"tanya Luhan sambil menyodorkan buku menunya, Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan tapi tak mengambil buku menunya. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap Luhan kesal.

"Tak perlu"balas Sehun dingin, Luhan mengernyit bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang berubah drastis. Dengan kikuk, Luhan mengembalikan buku menu itu ke pelayan yang tadi mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Hun, kau kenapa? Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu saat melihat Luhan dengan namja tadi, huh?"tebak Chanyeol, Sehun menoleh cepat ke arah namja jakung itu. Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin bertanya-tanya tentang namja itu, namun karena gengsinya, Sehun hanya mendecih untuk member respon.

"JIka iya, kau tak perlu cemburu. Namja tadi itu Bobby, kakak sepupu Luhan yang datang dari Amerika"kekeh Chanyeol sambil merangkul Sehun. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Banyak sekali kakak sepupumu"komentar Sehun berusaha mendatarkan suaranya. Luhan mencibir mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?"balas Luhan ketus, Sehun hanya menggeleng lalu kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela.

.

.

.

"Kai, Kyungsoo, kalian lama sekali"desis Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar di bahu Sehun. Kai terkekeh mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tadi mengajak Kyungsoo makan dulu, aku tak tega melihatnya kelaparan"balas Kai membuat Kyungsoo mendelik ke arahnya.

" _Perasaan, tadi Kai yang memaksaku makan dulu sebelum ke sini"_ batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"Ya sudah, kita berangkat sekarang saja, ini sudah semakin senja"usul Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung berdiri mendengar usulan dari kekasihnya.

"Kajja, aku sudah bosan di sini" Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun keluar dari café, Kai mencibir melihatnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sehun, kau ke mobil duluan saja ya, aku akan ke toilet"ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya, Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar café di bantu Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan tidak pergi ke toilet, tapi ia pergi ke kasir. Bukan untuk membayar pesanan yang tadi mereka pesan, melainkan memesan minuaman lagi. Ia terlihat bingung ingin memasan minuman apa.

"Sehun tadi belum minum, pasti di perjalanan ia akan merasa haus. Tapi, ia suka minuman apa?"gumam Luhan sambil melihat papan menu yang ada di depan kasir.

"Ice Chocolate satu"pesan Luhan, si pegawai kasir mengangguk lalu segera meracik pesanan Luhan. Namun, saat menunggu pesanannya jadi, Luhan merasa ada yang menepuknya.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan tersentak, ia reflek menoleh. Ternyata itu Kyungsoo.

"Memesan minuman lagi, aku takut nanti aku kehausan"elak Luhan, Kyungsoo menengok ke arah minuman yang dipesan Luhan.

"Tumben kau memesan Ice Chocolate, biasanya kau akan pesan Taro bubble"ucap Kyungsoo bingung, Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah sambil membayar pesanannya.

"Aku mulai tertarik dengan Ice Chocolate"balas Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk paham tanpa ada rasa curiga. Mungkin jika yang bertanya itu adalah Chanyeol atau Kai, mungkin ia sudah dicurigai, yang notabene mereka adalah sahabat Sehun. Setelah itu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan keluar café.

…

_ **M** ysterious **G** irl_

…

Di sudut café ada seorang gadis yang ternyata sedang mengawasi Luhan dan lainnya. Ia mengenakan topi, syal, dan kaca mata hitam agar tak ada yang mengenalinya. Tak lama setelah Luhan dan yang lain pergi dari café itu, si gadis terlihat mengeluarkan ponselnya.

" _Hey eonni, bukankah kau tertarik dengan Chanyeol oppa?"_

"…"

" _Kau ingin merebutnya dari si cerewet Baekhyun, bukan?"_

"…"

" _Bagus, bagaimana jika kita berkerja sama, kau akan mendapatkan Chanyeol oppa dan aku akan mendapatkan Sehun oppa"_

"…"

" _Akan aku kirimkan pesan tentang rencanaku, pastikan kau memiliki jadwal kosong hingga beberapa hari ke depan"_

"…"

" _Rencanaku pasti berhasil"_

Gadis itu memutuskan panggilannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Terlihat ia sedang tersenyum licik. Ia menyeruput minumannya hingga habis tak tersisa lalu pergi dari café itu.

.

.

.

_My First Love_

.

.

.

_ **M** ysterious **G** irl_

.

.

.

" _Sorry for make you badmood"_

" _Sorry for make you upset"_

.

.

 **tbc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf ya updatenya ga sesuai sama yang aku biilang di chapter sebelumnya. Chapter ini udah aku buat jauh lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah mau kasih review dan menunggu update-an fanfiction ini. Insyallah, mulai sekarang aku bakal nerapin system 3 hari/4 hari akan jadi satu chapter. Untuk yang nunggu bagian NC nya, itu bakal ada mungkin di chapter 10 atau lebih.**

 **Review, follow, dan favourite dari kalian adalah penyemangat aku untuk segera update dan lebih semangat untuk memikirkan ide-ide yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.**

 **Marhaban ya Ramdhan, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa. Saya mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **Terima Kasih.**


	5. Weird Feeling

"Kai, Kyungsoo, kalian lama sekali"desis Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar di bahu Sehun. Kai terkekeh mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tadi mengajak Kyungsoo makan dulu, aku tak tega melihatnya kelaparan"balas Kai membuat Kyungsoo mendelik ke arahnya.

" _Perasaan, tadi Kai yang memaksaku makan dulu sebelum ke sini"_ batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"Ya sudah, kita berangkat sekarang saja, ini sudah semakin senja"usul Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung berdiri mendengar usulan dari kekasihnya.

"Kajja, aku sudah bosan di sini" Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun keluar dari café, Kai mencibir melihatnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sehun, kau ke mobil duluan saja ya, aku akan ke toilet"ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya, Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar café di bantu Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan tidak pergi ke toilet, tapi ia pergi ke kasir. Bukan untuk membayar pesanan yang tadi mereka pesan, melainkan memesan minuaman lagi. Ia terlihat bingung ingin memasan minuman apa.

"Sehun tadi belum minum, pasti di perjalanan ia akan merasa haus. Tapi, ia suka minuman apa?"gumam Luhan sambil melihat papan menu yang ada di depan kasir.

"Ice Chocolate satu"pesan Luhan, si pegawai kasir mengangguk lalu segera meracik pesanan Luhan. Namun, saat menunggu pesanannya jadi, Luhan merasa ada yang menepuknya.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan tersentak, ia reflek menoleh. Ternyata itu Kyungsoo.

"Memesan minuman lagi, aku takut nanti aku kehausan"elak Luhan, Kyungsoo menengok ke arah minuman yang dipesan Luhan.

"Tumben kau memesan Ice Chocolate, biasanya kau akan pesan Taro bubble"ucap Kyungsoo bingung, Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah sambil membayar pesanannya.

"Aku mulai tertarik dengan Ice Chocolate"balas Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk paham tanpa ada rasa curiga. Mungkin jika yang bertanya itu adalah Chanyeol atau Kai, mungkin ia sudah dicurigai, yang notabene mereka adalah sahabat Sehun. Setelah itu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan keluar café.

 **Baekkie21 Present_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My First Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **_W** eird **F** eeling **_**

 **.**

Mobil milik Chanyeol ada di paling depan, ia sudah tau jalan menuju Villa kosong milik keluarga Kim itu. Kai sempat menjelaskan arah ke Villa miliknya, untuk jaga-jaga jika ada yang kehilangan jejak satu sama lain. Pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang yang paling berisik, terbukti dengan suasana di dalam mobil Chanyeol saat ini.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan jika Sehun bisa cepat akrab dengan Luhan, kau tau kan bagaimana tertutupnya seorang Oh Sehun"cerocos Baekhyun sambil memakan snack yang ia bawa, sesekali tangannya tergerak untuk menyuapi kekasih tiangnya. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang kekasihnya ucapkan.

"Aku dan Kai bahkan memerlukan waktu satu tahun untuk bisa akrab dengannya, tapi dengan Luhan, Sehun bisa dekat dengannya dalam waktu sehari"tambah Chanyeol dengan tersirat nada kesal di dalamnya, mulutnya terbuka lagi untuk menggapai snack yang Baekhyun sodorkan.

"Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tapi Luhan tak pernah cerita jika ia pernah bertemu dengan Sehun sebelumnya, jadi mereka pasti belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya" Baekhyun menyangkal tebakannya sendiri.

"Kau tau bukan firasatku jarang meleset?"ucap Chanyeol layaknya seorang detektif, Baekhyun mencibir ucapan kekasihnya itu—

"Firasatmu? Seingatku dulu kau pernah berfirasat jika kau bisa lulus test mendadak dari Lee Sosaengnim, tapi pada akhirnya kau harus mengulang sampai tiga kali agar mendapat nilai di atas rata-rata minimal untuk test itu. Firasatmu memang tak pernah meleset"

—dan menyindir kekasihnya. Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya setelah mendengar sindirian tajam dari kekasih mungilnya.

"Itu berbeda, ah… yang jelas, firasatku tentang Luhan dan Sehun yang akan menjadi sepasang kekasih tak mungkin meleset"balas Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat sedang mencerna ucapan Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, kalau melihat interaksi mereka untuk saat ini sih, sepertinya mereka memang cocok—" Baekhyun mengantungkan ucapannya.

"—tapi kau tak usah ikut campur dalam masalah ini, aku tak mau Luhan malah memusuhiku karena hal itu"sambung Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kekasihnya, tatapan mata Baekhyun terlihat lebih serius.

"Aku tak ikut campur, aku hanya berusaha mendekatkan mereka. Sejenis dengan menjodohkan mereka, bukannya asik jika kedua sahabatmu menjadi kekasih dari kedua sahabatku?" Baekhyun mendengus mendengar sanggahan dari Chanyeol.

"Iya sih, tapi itu namanya kau ikut campur dan Luhan tak suka ada yang mencampuri urusannya apalagi masalah kekasihnya" Chanyeol ingin menyangkal namun Baekhyun dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Ah… pokoknya kau tak boleh ikut campur, ingat itu"ucap Baekhyun final lalu kembali memakan snacknya.

"Kalau sudah begini aku hanya bisa menuruti keinginan ratuku, bukan?"balas Chanyeol sambil mengusak lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun, kebetulan sedang lampu merah. Baekhyun mendengus mendengar bualan dari kekasih tiangnya itu.

"Dasar yoda bodoh"gumam Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya membuat namja jakung itu terkekeh.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, ratu Park Baekhyun"balas Chanyeol sambil mencuri kecupan di pipi tembam kekasihnya lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya ketika lampu merah berganti menjadi hijau. Baekhyun sempat merona ketika mendapat perlakuan manis dari Chanyeol ia segera menangkup pipinya dan berharap rona merah itu segera hilang.

"Kenapa aku bisa mencintai yoda bodoh ini"batin Baekhyun sambil menatap wajah serius Chanyeol ketika mengemudi di daerah penuh tikungan. Ia benar-benar terlihat tampan—menurut seorang Baekhyun—.

.

.

.

.

.  
Jika di dalam mobil Chanyeol penuh dengan perdebatan kecil dan canda tawa, maka berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi di dalam mobil Luhan. Di sana sangat tenang, tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka obrolan untuk memecah keheningan yang ada. Jika disuruh menjelaskan seberapa hening di dalam mobil Luhan, maka jawaban yang tepat adalah kalian bahkan mendengar suara nyamuk yang terbang di dalam sana.

"Halo, kyung. Ada apa?" Luhan mengaktifkan mode loudspeaker di ponselnya ketika Kyungsoo menghubunginya.

" _Eoh Luhan-ah, ban mobil Kai pecah jadi mungkin kami akan telat sampai di sana. Kau masih berada di belakang mobil Chanyeol, kan?"_ Luhan bisa menebak jika mereka —Kai dan Kyungsoo— sedang berada di bengkel, terdengar jelas suara berisik di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, mobil Chanyeol sudah berada jauh di depanku, kau tahu kan aku tak bisa mengemudikan mobilku ini terlalu cepat"balas Luhan membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, sudah jelas jawaban itu di tujukan untuk dirinya.

" _Ah iya, itu akan membahayakan kaki kanan Sehun jika kau mengemudi terlalu kencang. Jadi bagaimana kau nanti ke Villa Kai? Apa kau hafal jalannya?"_

"Tenang saja, Kai sudah menjelaskan alamatnya kepadaku tadi. Kau dan Kai baik-baik saja kan? Apa aku harus menyusulmu?"

" _Baguslah, aku dan Kai baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu menyusul ke sini, begitu urusan ban mobil Kai selesai, aku dan Kai akan segera menyusul kalian"_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, waspadalah dengan Kai, bagaimana pun juga ia seorang namja. Ah… iya, bagaimana dengan kunci Villa Kai?"

" _Kau ini, mana mungkin Kai seperti itu dan untuk kunci Villa, sepertinya Chanyeol membawa kunci cadangannya, kau tenang saja"_

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku harus fokus mengemudi, di sini ada banyak tikungan"

" _Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan dan hati-hati lah dengan Sehun, ia juga seorang namja"_ terdengar jika Kyungsoo terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya. Luhan yang mendengarkannya langsung membelalakan matanya—

" _Ah… dengan kondisi Sehun saat ini sepertinya kau yang akan menjadi pihak agresif hahaha"_ itu bukan suara Kyungsoo, melainkan suara kekasih berkulit tan-nya.

—dan Sehun reflek menjatuhkan ponsel yang sedari tadi ia mainkan persis setelah mendengar sindiran(?) dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aish! Kim Jong In!"bentak Luhan kesal dengan pipi yang merona, Kai telah sukses membuatnya salah tingkah dan jackpot! Ia salah tingkah di depan Sehun. Sehun sempat kaget mendengar bentakan Luhan, tangannya buru-buru mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh, setidaknya Luhan tak menyadari jika dirinya juga salah tingkah.

"Ah sudahlah, mengemudi lah dengan baik nona Luhan. Sampai jumpa di sana!" Kai buru-buru memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka ketika terdengar teriakan melengking Kyungsoo. Luhan mendengus mendengarnya, ia kemudian menyalakan sebuah lagu. Sehun sedikit terkejut, dari tadi Luhan tak ada niat menyalakan lagu –memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka—.

"Apa yang Luhan lakukan, huh?"gumam Sehun sangat pelan ketika kedua manik matanya menangkap jika Luhan terus menerus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia berusaha untuk rileks dengan mengikuti alunan nada dari music yang tadi Luhan nyalakan.

"Tapi ia manis juga, hahaha dia sangat lucu ketika salah tingkah"kekeh Sehun pelan, kali ini Luhan dapat mendengarnya membuat gadis manis itu mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh? Aku tau aku manis"ketus Luhan dengan tingkat percaya dirinya yang tinggi. Sehun mencibir apa yang Luhan katakan.

"Manis? Hm, lumayan lah untuk orang yang sedang salah tingkah"balas Sehun degan nada meremehkan, Luhan sempat tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat mendengar balasan dari Sehun. Ia berusaha terlihat fokus mengemudi agar Sehun tak menyadarinya.

"Cih, kau berlagak seperti hanya aku yang salah tingkah dengan ucapan Kai tadi" Sindiran Luhan sukses membuat Sehun kaget setengah mati, apakah Luhan melihat dirinya salah tingkah?

"Itu benar bukan"balas Sehun yang berusaha tak terlihat gugup di depan Luhan. Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya aku tak sampai menjatuhkan ponselku tadi"ucap Luhan yang mampu membuat Sehun terdiam tak bisa membalas lagi. Sudah jelas jika tadi Luhan melihatnya salah tingkah, jika ia masih membalas Luhan, bisa jadi ia akan berakhir ditertawai oleh Luhan.

Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara lagi setelah perdebetan kecil antara Luhan dan Sehun tadi. Luhan memilih fokus mengemudi karena memang ada banyak tikungan yang ia lewati sambil menikmati musik yang tadi ia putar, sedangkan Sehun sibuk memainkan game yang ada di ponsel pintarnya.

"Ekhem, Sehun-ssi" Sehun menengok ketika Luhan memanggilnya dengan sangat formal, Sehun sedikit bingung mendengarnya.

"Ada yang harus ku bicarakan, hm… tentang kita berdua" Luhan terlihat serius saat ini membuat Sehun semakin bingung. Tentang mereka berdua? Luhan ingin menyatakan perasaannya? Ah… tapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin. Sehun dipenuhi dengan ratusan pertanyaan di dalam benaknya.

"Jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, aku takkan menyatakan perasaanku" Sehun terkejut bukan main, bagaimana bisa Luhan menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau bicarakan sehingga kau menjadi se-serius ini, huh?"tanya Sehun penasaran. Luhan menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu hijau berubah menjadi bewarna merah, ia menarik nafasnya dalam—

"Kau tau, ini adalah hari ketiga aku mengenalmu begitu juga kau, tapi di hari kedua kita saling mengenal kau sudah menginap di apartemenku"

—lalu menjelaskannya dengan satu kali tarikan nafas. Ia menginjak pedal gasnya lagi ketika lampu merah berganti menjadi lampu hijau.

"Lalu? Aku menginap di tempatmu kan karena kau memaksaku saat itu, kau bilang kau tak tega membiarkanku mengurus diriku sendiri dengan kondisi ku saat itu"balas Sehun yang agak bingung dengan maksud penjelasan dari Luhan, apakah dia tak ikhlas membantunya kemarin?

"Bukan seperti itu, maksudku bukankah ini aneh dan em… terlalu cepat? Kau selalu datang ketika aku butuh bantuan, aku merasa sedikit ah… aku bingung" Luhan mendesah kasar, ia sedang frustasi, tampak jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Kau tak suka dengan kenyataan itu?"tanya Sehun pelan. Entahlah, Sehun juga tak dapat mendefinisikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini —setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan—.

"Bukan begitu" Luhan memutar otaknya agar bisa mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika kita kembali seperti di awal. Itu sepertinya adalah jalan yang terbaik"usul Luhan, Sehun sebenarnya tak begitu paham dengan apa yang Luhan maksud.

"Maksudmu? Kembali seperti di awal bagaimana?"tanya Sehun bingung, Luhan mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Aish, kembali seperti kita yang dulu, tidak se-dekat seperti saat ini"jelas Luhan lagi, jelas Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Apa dirinya pernah membuat sesuatu hal yang salah ke Luhan?

"Kau tak suka kalau kita se-dekat saat ini?"tanya Sehun lagi membuat Luhan terdiam. Bibirnya terasa kaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun.

"Ah… sudahlah, aku paham, maaf kalau selama ini membuatmu tak nyaman dengan keberadaanku" Sungguh, ucapan Sehun tadi membuat Luhan merasa sangat bersalah.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku kita perlu waktu untuk menjadi se-dekat ini, kau mengerti kan?"tanya Luhan sangat pelan, tak ingin membuat Sehun merasa tersinggung. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya tanpa ada niat untuk mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Argh… jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu, aku menjadi sangat bersalah"gerutu Luhan, tak terasa kurang dari lima kilometer mereka akan sampai di Villa milik Kai, sepertinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai terlebih dulu di sana.

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku bersikap seperti apa? Aku yang dulu adalah aku yang seperti ini"balas Sehun datar sambil menatap Luhan, apakah gadis di sampingnya itu ingin mempermainkan dirinya?

"Ah… begitu ya, mungkin karena aku terbiasa dengan dirimu yang menyebalkan di bidang usil bukan berwajah dingin seperti ini"balas Luhan sedikit tergagap setelah mendengar ucapan datar dan menusuk(?) dari Sehun.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat membingungkan"desis Sehun lalu memainkan ponselnya lagi, saat ini mood Sehun benar-benar memburuk.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu memilih lebih fokus mengemudi agar mereka bisa cepat sampai di Villa milik Kai, kemudian ia bisa terlepas dari atmosfer gelap ini. Luhan beberapa kali meruntuki jarak yang begitu jauh ke Villa milik Kai, sepertinya itu benar-benar di pinggiran Seoul.

…

_ **W** eird **F** eeling_

…

Kyungsoo menarik sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu lalu meletakannya di sebelah mobil milik Kai. Kai terlihat berdiri di sebelah montir yang sedang memperbaiki mobilnya. Ternyata tak hanya ban belakang mobil yang pecah, tapi ada beberapa mesin mobil Kai yang perlu di perbaiki jika Kai tak ingin terjadi sesuatu di jalan.

"Kai duduklah di sini, apa kau tak pegal terus berdiri?" Kai menoleh ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya, terlihat Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong di sebelah kanannya. Kai mengangguk namun dirinya tak langsung datang menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Kira-kira berapa lama lagi ini selesai?"tanya Kai, sang montir terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai.

"Tak lama, sekitar sepuluh menit lagi"balas sang montir dengan name tag Yoo Hyuk itu, lalu ia kembali mengurus beberapa kerusakan yang tersisa. Kai mengangguk paham lalu berjalan menuju kekasihnya.

"Masih sepuluh menit lagi, apa kau haus atau lapar? Biar aku yang belikan" Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Kai. Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang bersandar di bahunya, tangannya tergerak untuk menghusap surai Kyungsoo lembut.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi antara Sehun dan Luhan setelah kita mengerjai mereka tadi, huh?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil memilin ujung sweater yang ia kenakan. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat gugup dengan posisinya saat ini, ia sangat ingin kembali duduk tegak namun telapak tangan kekar Kai masih betah mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka akan salah tingkah antara satu sama lain selama perjalanan menuju Villa" Kai terkekeh ketika memikirkan reaksi dari Sehun dan Luhan, setidaknya ide isengnya tadi bisa mencairkan suasana antara Sehun dan Luhan.

Atau malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Kim Jong In-ssi, mobil anda sudah selesai di perbaiki, tadi saya juga mengganti olinya untuk berjaga-jaga"ucap Yoo Hyuk setelah mencuci tangannya, Kai dan Kyungsoo segera memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka.

"Geurae, terima kasih banyak Yoo Hyuk-ssi" Kai membungkuk hormat dan Yoo Hyuk juga melakukannya. Kyungsoo terlihat memegangi perutnya, sepertinya ia lapar.

"Kau lapar? Bukannya beberapa menit lalu kau bilang jika kau tak lapar?"kekeh Kai, Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kekasihnya ini hobi sekali mengerjai dirinya, yah… setidaknya Kai lebih baik dari Chanyeol.

"Kan itu tadi, sekarang aku merasa laparrr"gerutu Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit merengek membuat Kai mencubit pipi tembam kekasihnya itu.

"Aigo… Kyeopta, kau tunggu saja di dalam mobil, aku akan menyusul setelah mengurus pembayaran mobilku"titah Kai lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya menurut lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ppali, aku lapar" Kyungsoo menengokkan kepalanya di jendela mobil Kai membuat Kai terkekeh ketika melihatnya. Kai mempercepat langkahnya menuju kasir, ia tak mau membuat kekasihnya menunggu terlalu lama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang kau mau makan dimana? Aku tahu di perjalanan menuju Villa ada sebuah restaurant yang lumayan enak, mau coba?"tanya Kai sambil memberikan usul. Kekasih mungilnya itu tak menjawab, ia masih terus mengamati sekitar.

"Bagaimana dengan makanan pinggir jalan? Di situ sepertinya ada ddeoboki" Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah kedai kecil yang ada di pinggir jalan. Kai menepikan mobilnya persis di sebelah kedai itu —kebetulan ada ruang kosong untuk memakirkan mobilnya— dengan hati-hati.

"Kau yakin mau makan di sana? Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke restaurant saja?"tawar Kai, sepertinya Kai agak khwatir dengan kebersihan makanan di sana. Bukan karena Kai yang merupakan seorang anak dari pemilik perusahaan raksasa di Korea jadi ia tak mau makan di pinggir jalan, hanya saja ia sedang bersama Kyungsoo dan ia ingin menunjukkan yang terbaik.

Bagaimana pun juga ini merupakan acara makan bersama pertama dirinya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aniya… aku ingin makan ddeoboki, Kaii"rengek Kyungsoo, Kai mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo gemas membuat si mungil mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kekasih bekulit tan-nya itu lagi-lagi merusak tatanan rambutnya.

"Baiklah, kajja" Kai dengan buru-buru turun dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk si mungil _nya_.

"Kau ini, kenapa hobi merusak tatanan rambutku, huh?"kesal Kyungsoo, bukannya merasa bersalah, Kai malah terkekeh karena omelan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendengus.

"Satu ddeoboki pedas dan satu ddeoboki tidak pedas"pinta Kai, bibi itu mengangguk lalu mulai menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Apa kita tak membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama?"tanya Kyungsoo khawatir sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Mereka bisa menunggu, kau tenang saja"balas Kai lembut sambil menghusap pucuk kepala kekasihnya namun sangat pelan agar tak merusak tatanan rambut si mungil lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh membuat Kai tersenyum gemas.

"Ahjumma, tolong bungkuskan sepuluh udon juga"pinta Kai ketika bibi pemilik kedai itu mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Kenapa kau memesan lagi? Sepuluh udon itu banyak"tanya Kyungsoo bingung sambil memulai memasukan ddeoboki pesanannya.

"Siapa tau kau lapar di jalan, untuk jaga-jaga"balas Kai membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Sebanyak itu untukku? Kau ingin membuatku menjadi gemuk, huh?"desis Kyungsoo kesal, ia akhir-akhir ini agak sensitive mengenai berat badan. Kai terkekeh mendengar respon dari kekasihnya.

"Itu bagus untuk pertumbuhanmu, lagipula walaupun kau bertambah gemuk, aku akan tetap selalu mencintaimu, sayang"balas Kai dengan senyuman manisnya membuat Kyungsoo merona. Gadis mana yang tak merona jika di perlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya.

"Geotjimal"balas Kyungsoo pelan lalu buru-buru menghabiskan ddeobokinya.

"Aku tak berbohong dan makan pelan-pelan saja" Setelah percakapan itu, Kai dan Kyungsoo memilih fokus memakan makanan mereka.

…

_ **W** eird **F** eeling_

…

"Heol, mengapa mereka lama sekali… sangat menyebalkan"gerutu Chanyeol terus menerus, namja jakung itu terus saja mengguling-gulingkan badanya di karpet bulu yang berada di ruang tamu, Baekhyun mencibir tingkah kekanak-kanakan kekasihnya itu.

"Yak! Kita baru menunggu selama lima belas menit, jadi hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu! Lagipula salahmu sendiri, mengapa kau mengemudi begitu cepat"omel Baekhyun sambil membuat segelas syrup rasa strawberry, kebetulan tadi Baekhyun menemukan sebotol syrup ketika ia berkeliling dapur.

"Bukan aku yang terlalu cepat, tapi mereka saja yang terlalu lambat, Baek. Ah… aku benar-benar lapar"keluh Chanyeol yang masih bertingkah layaknya bocah taman kanak-kanak. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu mencoba mencari makanan di dapur. Ada beberapa rak dan laci ditambah dengan dua buah kulkas.

"Baekhyunku sayang, buatkan aku makanan pleaseee" Oke, tepat seperti dugaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai ber-agyeo.

"Eum, sedang ku carikan, maka dari itu kau berhenti bersikap seperti bocah dan duduk yang benar di sofa!"titah Baekhyun layaknya seorang ibu yang memarahi anaknya. Tanpa ada penolakan, Chanyeol langsung duduk seperti yang Baekhyun perintahkan. Manik matanya berpencar ke penjuru ruang tamu.

"Semoga TV ini berfungsi dan huft, semoga Baekhyun menemukan sesuatu yang dapat di masak"ucap Chanyeol penuh harap lalu mencoba menyalakan TV LED berukuran 40 inch itu dan ya, TV itu berfungsi.

Chanyeol terus mengganti channel TV sambil –lagi-lagi— menggerutu, ia tak dapat menemukan acara TV yang menarik dan hal itu membuatnya kesal. Sedangkan di dapur, Baekhyun telah menemukan se-kardus ramyun.

"Sepertinya stok makanan untuk seminggu ke depan belum Kai pindahkan dari mobilnya"gumam Baekhyun lalu mengambil dua bungkus ramyun. Villa milik Kai tergolong mewah, itu bisa di lihat dari furniture dapurnya.

"Chagi-ya, kau menemukan sesuatu?"tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan posesif, ia juga mencium perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Eungh… aku menemukan ramyun, kau mau kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk untuk menanggapi pertanyaan kekasihnya, namun tangan kekarnya masih setia memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Yeol, tidak bisa kah kau duduk tenang saja dan biarkan aku memasak?'tanya Baekhyun yang sedikit tidak nyaman karena Chanyeol terus saja mengecupi perpotongan lehernya. Chanyeol terkikik geli.

"Ay… tidakkah kita terlihat seperti pengantin baru yang sedang berbulan madu, huh?"goda Chanyeol yang masih memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu, namun tiba-tiba—

"Aigo… dasar memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan"sindir namja albino itu sambil berjalan pelan menuju dapur dengan tongkatnya.

—Sehun dan Luhan datang. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dengan kesal, kedua manusia itu (re: Sehun dan Luhan) benar-benar menganggunya.

"Luhan-ah, kemarilah dan bantu aku memasak, kalian pasti lapar"panggil Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Luhan menengok ke arah dapur dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang memasak ramyun, ia segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk meletakkan koper mini miliknya dan backpacker Sehun.

"Kau pasti lapar, tapi di sini hanya ada ramyun jadi tak apa bukan?"tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"Tak masalah"jawab Sehun dan Luhan kompak membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan bertepuk tangan, Luhan mendelik tajam ke arah namja jakung itu.

"Tak ada yang lucu, bodoh"desis Luhan lalu bergabung dengan Baekhyun, sepertinya mereka tinggal menunggu ramyun itu matang, jadi Luhan memilih untuk menyiapkan minumannya.

"Ada sebotol syrup di kulkas"ucap Baekhyun yang menyadari Luhan tengah mencari minuman, Luhan segera mengambil syrup itu dari dalam kulkas.

"Apa yang membuatmu lama sekali sampai di sini, huh?"tanya Chanyeol penasaran sambil mencari channel TV yang menarik lagi.

"Kau saja yang terlalu cepat"balas Sehun singkat, datar, dan dingin. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya dan Luhan?

"Hey, ada apa denganmu, huh?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menyenggol lengan Sehun namun Sehun hanya menghendikan bahunya sebagai respon.

"Silahkan makan"ucap Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan, diletakkannya dua buah panci berisi ramyun, empat mangkok dengan sumpitnya, dan empat gelas berisi syrup. Chanyeol yang notabene sedang kelaparan memilih untuk menghabiskan makanannya terlebih dulu sebelum mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat albinonya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kai? Mengapa dia lama sekali?"tanya BAekhyun sambil mengambil bagian ramyunnya.

"Kyungsoo tadi menghubungiku, ia bilang ban mobilnya pecah dan akan sampai agak telat"balas Luhan, Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya. Setelah itu mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang berbicara lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, kau tau ada apa dengan Sehun? Ia berubah dingin sekali"tanya Chanyeol yang sudah menyelesaikan ramyunnya, Luhan langsung tersedak dan reflek Sehun menyodorkan segelas syrup untuk Luhan.

"Kau tak apa, Lu?"tanya BAekhyun khawatir sambil menepuk punggung Luhan pelan. Luhan menggeleng lalu meminum lagi minumannya.

"Na gwenchana"balas Luhan sambil mengelus dadanya, ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih tenang memakan ramyunnya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun"ucap Luhan lalu melanjutkan memakan ramyunnya yang tinggal sedikit, Sehun tetap tenang memakan ramyunnya hingga habis tanpa menjawab ucapan Luhan. Chanyeol makin bingung melihatnya, tadi Sehun khawatir namun setelahnya kembali tak peduli.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?"gumam Chanyeol penasaran, diminumnya syrup rasa strawberry miliknya hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Lu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?"tanya Chanyeol agi dengan penasaran, Baekhyun sontak menendang kaki panjang Chanyeol membuat si yoda itu meringis.

"Eungh…—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya ingin kembali seperti aku yang dulu"potong Sehun sambil menatap Luhan sebentar lalu meminum minumannya hingga habis.

"Aku lelah, bangunkan aku ketika makan malam nanti"ucap Sehun lalu berjalan pelan menuju salah satu kamar yang ada, Sehun tak benar-benar mengantuk, ia hanya ingin menghindari Luhan. Entah ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa tak nyaman berada di dekat Luhan setelah kejadian di mobil tadi. Ia mematikan lampu dan menutup semua jendela lalu mencoba untuk tidur.

"Ey… ada apa dengan anak itu"geram Chanyeol bingung, ia berniat untuk menyusul Sehun namun Baekhyun menahan lengannya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia istirahat dulu, yeol. Mungkin ia seperti itu karena kelelahan"ucap Baekhyun lalu membersihkan meja, Chanyeol mengangguk patuh.

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa"ucap Luhan cepat sambil menutupi rasa gugupnya, manik mata Chanyeol memincing ke arah Luhan.

"Lu, ayo kita jalan-jalan ke sekitar Villa. Sepertinya di daerah sini memiliki pemandangan yang indah"ajak Baekhyun semangat, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun, tatapannya seperti meminta untuk di ajak juga.

"Tidak, kau menjaga Villa saja. Sehun sedang tidur jadi kau harus menemaninya, yeol"tolak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sehun bukan anak kecil jadi untuk apa aku menjaganya, aku takut kau tersesat, Baek"rengek Chanyeol beralasan, Baekhyun dan Luhan mencibir tingkah kekanak-kanakan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga bukan anak kecil lagi, bagaimana jika Kai dan Kyungsoo datang sedangkan Sehun tertidur, kau tak mungkin kan berfikir untuk meninggalkan Villa tanpa menguncinya"omel Baekhyun panjang lebar, Chanyeol sudah tak bisa membantah kekasihnya. Ia memilih untuk menonton TV lagi.

"Kami pergi"pamit Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, Chanyeol dengan terpaksa mengangguk lalu kedua gadis itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Sepertinya berendam air hangat enak"gumam Chanyeol. Ia menyiapkan beberapa pakaian dan alat mandi lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

…

_ **W** eird **F** eeling_

…

"Uah… pemandangannya indah bukan? Aku baru tahu keluarga Kai memiliki Villa di daerah se-indah ini"pekik Baekhyun sambil berjalan-jalan, Luhan terkekeh melihatnya namun ia teringat akan Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar tersinggung dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi di mobil.

"Lu, kau tak apa?"tanya Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah melamun Luhan.

"Ah… ani, hanya kagum dengan pemandangan sekitar, kau mau mengambil beberapa foto?"tawar Luhan agar Baekhyun tak curiga. Baekhyun mengangguk senang lalu mereka mengambil beberapa foto di sana. Di tengah-tengah pasar tradisional yang ramai, di dekat sebuah danau, dan banyak tempat lagi.

"Kau mau kubelikan beberapa jajan? Sepertinya ini enak"tawar Baekhyun yang sedang meihat kedai dengan banyak aneka jajanan pasar, Luhan segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Eum… kalau kau tak keberatan sih"balas Luhan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian membeli beberapa jajanan untuk mereka dan juga sahabat mereka lainnya.

"Woah, nona Byun ini benar-benar kaya dan dermawan"goda Luhan setelah Baekhyun membayar jajanan itu di kasir. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedai souvenir sebelum mereka kembali ke Villa.

"Ah… sepertinya ada dua gadis manis di sini" Bibi pemilik kedai itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang melihat-lihat.

"Ahjuma bisa saja"kekeh Baekhyun sang menyadari kehadiran bibi Shin —pemilik kedai—, bibi Shin ikut terkekeh.

"Coba kalian lihat kalung dan gelang itu, benda itu yang paling terkenal di daerah sini"tutur bibi Shin sambil menunjuk beberapa pasang kalung dan gelang, Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat penasaran dengan benda yang di maksud bibi Shin. Kalung dan gelang itu adalah sepasang dan terdapat sebuah manik-manik di sana.

"Ini terlihat seperti barang couple, apa itu benar?"tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil sepasang yang bewarna hijau, bibi Shin mengangguk.

"Ah… sayang sekali aku belum memiliki pasangan"ucap Luhan membuat bibi Shin dan Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Tak apa, kau bisa menyimpannya hingga kau menemukan seseorang yang tepat nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, ahjuma bisa sedikit meramal jodoh seseorang"jelas bibi Shin membuat Baekhyun bertepuk tangan.

"Woah, kalau begitu bisakah ahjuma mencari tahu siapa jodoh sahabatku ini?"pinta Baekhyun sambil menyenggol lengan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng ingin mengatakan tidak namun bibi Shin sudah mengambil telapak tangannya. Bibi Shin terlihat memejamkan matanya sambil meraba-raba telapak tangan Luhan lalu tersenyum membuat dua gadis mungil itu penasaran.

"Seseorang itu ada di dekatmu, entah kapan tapi pasti kau akan menyadarinya"ucap bibi Shin membuat kedua gadis di depan bibi Shin ini makin penasaran, apalagi yang telapak tangannya sedang di pegang bibi Shin.

"Ahjuma harus segera kembali ke rumah, ahjuma baru ingat jika anak ahjuma baru pulang dari Busan"pamit bibi Shin setelah seorang yeoja yang sepertinya adalah anak bibi Shin datang.

"Ah… begitu, aku ingin beli yang berwarna hijau dan Luhan kau mau yang mana?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku yang biru saja"balas Luhan sambil mengambil sepasang kalung dan gelang yang bewarna biru.

"Kalian ambil saja, gratis untuk kalian gadis manis"ucap bibi Shin. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Luhan dan Baekhyun memilih untuk segera pulang ke Villa, mereka khawatir jika Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah datang dan menunggu mereka terlalu lama.

"Jodohmu ada di sekitarmu, kira-kira siapa dia ya?"tanya Baekhyun penasaran, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tak tahu jadi jangan bertanya pada ku"balas Luhan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Mereka terus mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke Villa namun tiba-tiba—

 _Bugh…_

—seseorang melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Argh… appo-ya"rintih Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan, sepertinya ada yang melempari mereka dengan tanah.

"Neo gwenchana?"tanya Baekhyun memastikan keadaan sahabatnya, Luhan mengangguk lalu mengelus pundaknya. Pukulan orang tak di kenal tadi cukup keras hingga membuat keduanya merasakan nyeri di punggung.

"Luhan? Baekhyun?"panggil seseorang membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh, mereka kira itu adalah orang yang melempari mereka dengan tanah ternyata itu—

"Kalian tak apa? Baju kalian terkena tanah"tanya Kyungsoo panik ketika melihat punggung kedua sahabatnya terkena noda tanah.

Kyungsoo dan Kai yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka.

"Entahlah, seseorang melempari kami dengan tanah"balas Luhan, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Memangnya kedua sahabatnya ini memiliki masalah dengan seseorang di sini? Yang kyungsoo tahu ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka untuk datang ke sini.

"Kajja, kalian ikut aku dan Kai saja"ajak Kyungsoo lalu mereka kembali ke Villa bersama, tentu dengan banyak tanda tanya di kepala mereka mengenai kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian datang bersama rupanya, eh BAEKHYUN KAU KENAPA?"tanya Chanyeol panic begitu menyadari ada noda tanah di baju kekasihnya.

"Seseorang melempari mereka dengan tanah, apa kalian memiliki masalah dengan orang di daerah sini?"tanya Kai penasaran, sontak Luhan dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ini pertama kalinya kami ke sini"jawab Luhan yang juga sedang menbak-nebak apa penyebab orang tak di kenal itu melemparinya dengan tanah.

"Lebih baik kalian mandi dulu saja dan ganti pakaian kalian"usul Kyungsoo yang juga ingin mandi, mereka menyiapkan pakaian yang akan mereka pakai malam ini.

"Kyung, kau pakai kamar mandi yang ada di atas saja, biar aku yang temani"tutur Kai membuat Chanyeol langsung menendang Kai.

"Kau ingin cari kesempatan, huh?"goda Chanyeol, sontak Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap Kai horror.

"Aish… mesum sekali otakmu, aku hanya menemaninya sekalian mengambil beberapa barang di atas. Di lantai bawah jug acumen ada dua kamar mandi"balas Kai kesal dengan tuduhan sahabat mesumnya itu.

"Sudahlah, setelah ini kita harus memasak untuk makan malam"ucap Luhan jengah dengan tingkah Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Aku di kamar mandi ini"ucap Baekhyun dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang tadi Chanyeol pakai.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa ikut membantu kalian memasak, lenganku terlalu sakit jadi aku akan istirahat setelah ini, kamar mana yang bisa ku pakai?"tanya Luhan, memang sepertinya kondisi Luhan lebih buruk dari Baekhyun karena sebelumnya Luhan pernah mengalami cidera di lengan yang juga terkena pukulan tadi.

"Kau bisa istirahat kamar mana saja, nanti setelah makan malam kita baru tentukan pembagian kamar dan pastikan lenganmu tak cidera lagi, Lu"jelas Kai, Luhan mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah sebuah kamar.

"Sehun mana, yeol?"tanya Kai sambil menunggu kekasihnya mengambil beberapa keperluan untuk mandi.

"Ia tidur karena tadi ia bilang ia kelelahan dan perlu kau ketahui, Sehun benar-benar aneh hari ini"balas Chanyeol membuat Kai mengernyit bingung, Sehun aneh kenapa?

"Kajja, badanku benar-benar lengket"ajak Kyungsoo persis sebelum Kai bertanya ke Chanyeol tentang Sehun.

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi, yeol"ucap Kai lalu berlalu bersama Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang hanya ada Chanyeol di ruang tamu, sendirian dan dia benci itu. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menonton TV sambil menunggu yang lain, semoga saja ada acara TV yang menarik.

…

_ **W** eird **F** eeling_

…

Chanyeol masih menonton TV sambil memainkan ponselnya, ini sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu di ruang tamu. Ketika ia sedang sibuk memainkan sebuah game di ponselnya, tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk. Ia benar-benar mengumpati pesan masuk itu karena ia jadi gagal di babak final karenanya.

 **[From :** _ **Unknow Number**_ **]**

 _Sampai bertemu nanti, sayang 3_

 _Tunggu aku dan sambut aku ketika kita bertemu. Aku menginginkan sebuah ciuman panas dan jika perlu malam panas._

 _Ps. You must love me because I love you._

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung setelah melihat pesan itu, dari nomor tak dikenal.

"Siapa yang mengirimi pesan aneh seperti ini, huh?"tanya Chanyeol bingung pada dirinya sendiri dan bertepatan pada saat itu, Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi.

"Ada apa, yeol?"tanya Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Chanyeol, ia mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah kekasihnya.

"Entahlah, coba kau lihat ini. Pesannya aneh dan dari nomor tak dikenal"balas Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan pesan yang baru ia dapat. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung setelah melihatnya. Tidak mungkin jika itu selingkuhan Chanyeol jika Chanyeol menunjukkan pesan itu kepadanya.

"Mungkin salah sambung, jangan terlalu dipikirkan"ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus pundak tegap kekasihnya, Chanyeol menangguk lalu mencuri kecupan di bibir merah muda Baekhyun.

"Kau tahukan jika aku hanya mencintaimu"bisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merona di buatnya.

"Aku tahu dan aku juga mencintaimu"balas Baekhyun malu-malu membuat Chanyeol makin gemas dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Oit, aku akan tidur di kamar ini, bangunkan aku ketika makan malam"ucap Luhan tiba-tiba membuat sepasang kekasih itu kaget.

"Eum… kuharap cideramu tak kambuh, Lu"balas Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan lalu gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar itu, kamar yang ada di sebelah kamar mandi yang ia pakai. Kamar itu gelap, karena Luhan terbiasa tidur dengan lampu yang dimatikan, jadi ia langsung saja tidur tanpa menyalakan lampu.

.

.

.

_My First Love_

.

.

.

_ **W** eird **F** eeling_

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

Thanks to :

 _ **Arifahohse, , Selenia Oh, hunnieluludeer, AmeliaOh 21, misslah, Ririn Ayu, Juna Oh, Angel Deer, Seravin509, lububblehun, Rury0418, fuckyeahSeKaiYeol, Suhoo, Xxian, syalalala, hanlulu11, xohunhanxo, Nurul999, keziaf, Fe261, Guest 1, Fujoshiper, Guest 2, Agassi21, QXion, Rly. , ohandeer, Guest 3, Guest 4, OhXiSeLu**_

 **Terima kasih udah mau nge- follow, favourite, dan review fanfiction ini. Nama-nama di atas adalah akun yang udah nge-review dari chapter 1- chapter 4. Aku harap review, follow, dan favourite akan bertambah. Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Ps. Secret adminer Luhan adalah seseorang yang mengejutkan dan akan ... Luhan :v**

 **.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **[Preview Next Chapter]**

" _Yak! Kenapa kalian bisa... di tempat gelap ini? Astaga"_

 _._

" _Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, huh!"_


End file.
